(BangHim) Starring Role
by lonelypetals
Summary: Himchan sendiri tahu dia tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan bagian 'pemeran utama' dalam hati dan kehidupan Yongguk. "You know I rather walk alone than play a supporting role."
1. chapter 1

_You know I rather walk alone than play a supporting role._

 _If I can't get the starring role._

.

.

.

Author : Chronosch

Tittle : Starring Role

Cast :

– Bang Yongguk

– Kim Himchan

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/NC

Warning : Boy Love Story, Don't Like Don't Read

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya membuat cerita ini tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekan mereka.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi. Jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh atau jalan cerita mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata itu mengerjap ketika cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk melalui celah kecil di tirai yang sedikit terbuka itu menusuk matanya. Beberapa menit dia mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan melirik ke arah jam weker klasik yang berada di atas nakas di samping kirinya. Masih pukul setengah enam pagi. Mencoba bangkit dari posisinya sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk pinggangnya, Pria cantik itu merenggangkan otot-otot badannya kemudian mengutip kaus putih bertuliskan namanya—Himchan—yang berada di lantai bersama dengan celana pendeknya. Tertawa geli melihat kamarnya yang sangat berantakan itu. Sepertinya dia terlalu terburu-buru kemarin malam hingga tidak mempedulikan apapun. Setelah memakai kaus dan celananya, Himchan bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan keluar kamar. Memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan karena dia bangun lebih awal daripada orang yang masih bergelung dengan selimut tebal berwarna _pink_ milik Himchan dan tidur dengan pulasnya.

Setengah jam berkutat di dapur, Himchan berhasil menyajikan dua porsi _sandwich_ telur dan dua gelas kopi panas yang sudah di tata dengan indah di atas meja makan. Melepas celemek merahnya kemudia dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka dan menyikat giginya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat seorang Pria yang sedang mengelap mukanya dengan handuk.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?" Suara _husky_ itu terdengar. Langkah kakinya mendekati pria itu lalu merapikan rambut hitam ikalnya yang berantakan.

"Hmm, lima menit lalu?"

Pria itu menjawab tidak yakin. Suaranya terdengar lebih berat dari suara Himchan. Masih dengan matanya yang mengantuk, dia menatap Himchan kemudian tersenyum kecil dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Himchan.

"Aku sudah memasak sarapan. Makanlah, Yongguk," ujar Himchan. Tangannya masih mengelur rambut berantakan itu.

Pria bernama Yongguk itu mengangguk. Bibirnya mengecup leher Himchan yang terbuka, meninggalkan bekas merah di sana. Himchan hanya tertawa geli ketika merasakan sentuhan bibir itu. Begitu hangat dan memabukkan.

"Hei, hei. Cepat."

Tangan kurus itu mendorong bahu Yongguk dan menjauhkan tubuh tinggi itu darinya. Tak ada wajah kecewa, hanya sebuah senyuman kecil yang Yongguk berikan pada Himchan sebelum dia keluar dari kamar mandi, meninggalkan Himchan yang terus menatap kearah cermin sendiri. Jemari lentik itu meraba _kissmark_ yang berada di lehernya. Tak hanya satu. Ada banyak yang Yongguk berikan padanya. Penandaan bahwa Himchan adalah miliknya.

Senyum miris terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Mengingat sebuah kenyataan pahit yang membuat hatinya seperti tertusuk ribuan duri.

Kim Himchan adalah milik Bang Yongguk, namun Bang Yongguk bukanlah milik Kim Himchan.

Setelah mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya, Himchan berjalan keluar dan menyusul Yongguk di ruang makan. Dilihatnya Yongguk sibuk mengunyah makanan di hadapannya sambil menatap ponsel di tangannya. Dia baru saja selesai menerima telepon dari seseorang dan terlihat buru-buru menghabiskan makanannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Himchan. Tak ada jawaban dari Yongguk. Akhirnya Himchan memutuskan untuk di hadapan Yongguk kemudian mulai meminum kopinya.

Setelah menghabiskan hidangannya, Yongguk berdiri dan kembali ke dalam kamar. Pria itu terlihat sangat buru-buru. Helaan nafas terdengar dari Himchan, dia memutuskan untuk menyusul Yongguk yang ternyata sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya dan mengambil tas kulitnya. Matanya menangkap sosok Himchan yang menghampirinya. Melihat jemari itu terulur dan merapikan dasi hitam yang dipakainya.

"Kupikir kau akan menghabiskan waktu denganku hari ini."

Terdengar nada kecewa mengalun dari kata-kata Himchan. Yongguk hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Menarik telapak tangan mulus itu dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Maafkan aku."

Hanya itu ujarnya.

Dan hanya sebuah senyuman geli yang Himchan berikan pada Yongguk yang terlihat merasa bersalah. Terasa sentuhan di bahu Yongguk ketika Himchan menepuk kedua sisi pundaknya.

"Semangat untuk hari ini," ujar Himcan, "Jangan lupa makan siang dan minum vitaminmu."

"Kau juga, Hime," jawab Yongguk.

Melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Yongguk kemudian mengantarkannya ke depan pintu apartemennya. Sebuah kecupan kecil Himchan berikan kepada Yongguk sebelum pria berambut ikal itu beranjak dari sana.

"Cepatlah berbaikan dengan istrimu."

Kata-kata itu membuat Yongguk yang hendak membuka pintu membeku. Suara itu terdengar bergetar, membuat Yongguk tidak berani untuk berbalik dan menatap Himchan. Hanya sebuah anggukan yang menjadi jawabannya sebelum dia melangkah keluar dan meninggalkan Himchan di sana.

"Cepatlah berbaikan dan kembali dengannya... Sebelum rasa ini jadi semakin dalam dan menyakitkan..."

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

.

.

.

Lantunan musik klasik menggema di sebuah bar kecil di sudut kota Seoul. Nuansa biru tua dengan lampu-lampu putih temaram mendominasi warna bar tersebut. Hanya ada seorang bartender yang sibuk membuatkan pesanan para pelanggan yang datang ke sana. Tidak banyak orang, hanya sekitar lima atau enam orang saja yang biasa datang ke sana. Sekedar mencari tempat minum yang tenang atau mencari teman bercinta semalam saja.

Di hadapan sang bartender terlihat pria berambut merah gelap sedang duduk sambil memainkan bibir gelas yang masih penuh dengan minuman berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Matanya memperhatikan kegiatan sang bartender yang terlihat tenang sekali itu.

"Jongup-ah," panggilnya.

Bartender sipit bernama Jongup itu melirik Himchan dengan senyuman kecil. Matanya menyipit karena wajah Himchan tidak terlihat jelas olehnya, tapi dia mengenali suara pria itu. Perlahan dia melangkah menghampiri Himchan, tangannya tak berhenti pada kegiatan sebelumnya—mengocok minuman dengan _cocktail shaker_ berwarna perak di tangannya.

"Ada apa, Himchan- _hyung_?" tanya Jongup.

Memanggil Himchan akrab karena memang sudah lama mereka saling mengenal dan Himchan adalah salah satu orang yang membantunya mendirikan bar miliknya itu. Himchan tersenyum kecil. Mata kucingnya menatap Jongup antusias.

"Tidak berniat menemaniku malam ini?" tanya Himchan balik.

Jongup mengernyit. Dia tahu sekali apa yang Hicmhan maksud dengan 'menemani'. Di bar tersebut, Himchan terkenal suka sekali menggoda para pelanggan pria yang datang dan menghabiskan satu malam dengan mereka. Tapi caranya sama sekali tidak murahan. Cukup memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil maka para pria tersebut akan mendatanginya.

Jujur saja, Jongup adalah salah satu orang yang pernah melakukan hubungan dengan Himchan. Hanya sekali, setelah itu Jongup selalu menolaknya. Alasannya? Hanya ada satu.

"Tidur semalam denganmu dan Junhong akan memenggal kepalaku," ujarnya.

Jawaban itu kerap kali membuat Himchan tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Membayangkan betapa bahagianya menjadi seorang kekasih Jongup karena pria itu benar-benar menjaga kepercayaan yang telah diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Ah, baiklah~ Aku akan mencari orang lain saja kalau—"

Kata-katanya terputus ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan masuk dari teman akrabnya—Jung Daehyun—yang mengatakan kalau akan datang ke bar tersebut malam itu bersama seorang temannya. Pesan itu mengatakan kalau Daehyun dan temannya akan sampai lima menit lagi.

Tak lama menunggu, bunyi lonceng di pintu masuk menjadi penanda bahwa Daehyun sudah datang. Pria berbibir tebal itu datang bersama dengan seorang pria berambut ikal yang disisir kebelakang dan tatapan mata yang begitu tajam. Kantung matanya terlihat menghitam dan wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut. Satu kata yang terlintas di kepala Himchan saat itu.

Menyeramkan.

"Waah, Himchan- _hyung_!" Daehyun berseru. Melambaikan tangannya pada Himchan.

Sebuah senyuman menjadi jawaban dari lambaian tangan Daehyun. Mereka berdua langsung menghampiri Himchan yang kembali meneguk _cocktail_ -nya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang," kata Daehyun. Tak ada basa-basinya sama sekali

Dia lalu mundur dan mendorong pelan pundak temannya itu agar mendekat kepada Himchan. Membiarkan kedua pria itu saling bertatapan lama. Ada sesuatu di diri teman yang Daehyun kenalkan itu, tapi Himchan tak tahu apa.

"Namaku Bang Yongguk."

Suara berat dan intens itu meraba gendang telinga Himchan. Membuatnya menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tak mau kehilangan _image_ , Himchan mengulurkan tangannya. Menyapa lembut tangan pria bernama Yongguk tersebut. Memberikan sebuah sensai hangat menggoda hanya dengan sebuah gerakan sederhana.

"Kim Himchan, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Daehyun yang melihat hal tersebut langsung melangkah mundur. Melirik ke arah Jongup dan memberikan isyarat bahwa dia akan pulang dan meninggalkan mereka berdua saja. Alasan lainnya adalah karena istrinya tercinta—Jung Youngjae—sudah menunggunya di rumah. Jongup mengerti dan menganggukkan kepalanya pada Daehyun yang sudah menghilang keluar bar.

'Cring'

Sebuah bunyi dari benda logam yang berada di tangan Jongup menginterupsi mereka. Kunci antik itu sudah berada di atas meja bar. Mata tajam Jongup melirik ke atas, mengisyaratkan pada Himchan agar mereka segera naik ke kamar.

Tidak. Bar milik Jongup bukanlah bar yang menyediakan 'tempat' seperti bar atau klub pada umumnya. Kamar yang berada di bar tersebut adalah sebuah ruangan yang Jongup sediakan khusus untuk Himchan karena pria itu sering sekali datang ke tempatnya dan kadang terlalu mabuk untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Anggap saja balas budi karena selama ini Himchan sudah banyak membantunya sejak dia masih kuliah.

Tanpa ragu Himchan mengambil kunci tersebut dan menuntun Yongguk untuk mengikutinya ke lantai atas dan menuju ruangan paling ujung dari bangunan tersebut. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dan aroma manis menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidung Yongguk. Ruangan tersebut memiliki kesan yang amat sangat berbeda dengan lantai bawah yang temaram. Kamar yang di dominasi warna putih dan pink serta banyak sekali boneka kelinci di sana. Benar-benar ditata layaknya sebuah kamar pribadi.

"Jadi, kenapa kau meminta pada Daehyun untuk dikenalkan padaku?"

Tanpa basa-basi Himchan bertanya pada Yongguk yang masih terpaku di depan pintu. Hal itu membuat kepala Himchan bergeleng pelan. Segera dia menarik Yongguk masuk dan mengunci rapat pintu kayu berwarna putih tersebut. Yongguk terlihat agak kaget melihat perlakuan Himchan padanya. Merasa kalau Himchan seperti sudah terbiasa dengannya.

"Dia yang menyarankanku untuk bertemu denganmu, entah apa alasannya," jawabnya.

Jawaban yang membuat pemuda cantik itu mengernyit melihat Yongguk. Mata kucingnya menatap Yongguk dari kaki ke kepala. Bentuk tubuhnya yang bagus namun sedikit kurus, juga wajahnya yang terlihat tampan itu membuat Himchan tak habis pikir. Kenapa pria yang sepertinya disukai oleh banyak wanita itu malah meminta untuk dikenalkan padanya.

"Biar kutebak."

Himchan berjalan mendekati ranjangnya sambil melepaskan jaket kulit hitam yang membalut tubuh indahnya. Melemparnya ke sembarang arah lalu mendaratkan bokong indahnya di atas ranjang tersebut hingga menimbulkan bunyi deritan yang cukup keras.

"Kau sedang ada masalah dan meminta Daehyun untuk membantumu, bukan?"

Kata-kata itu langsung tepat mengenai Yongguk. Tak bergemin dari tempatnya, Yongguk menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan―atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan dari Himchan. Hal itu membuat tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir Himchan.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan ini. Jika kau ada masalah, jangan pernah menanyakan solusi atau meminta bantuan pada Jung Daehyun," katanya. Jemarinya perlahan menarik kausnya ke atas. Menanggalkannya dan mengekspos tubuh putih mulusnya di hadapan mata tajam Yongguk.

"Tapi karena kau sudah ada disini, mau tak mau harus melanjutkannya kan?"

Himchan mengacak rambut merahnya, mengundang Yongguk agar datang mendekatinya.

Tak berkata apapun lagi. Yongguk melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang arah. Melepaskan kemeja putihnya dan mendekati Himchan. Perlahan mendorong tubuh itu jatuh dan merangkak di atasnya. Manik hitam tersebut tak berhenti menatap soson tanpa cela di bawahnya.

Kulit porselein tanpa sedikitpun luka dan cacat. Mata kucingnya yang tak terlihat takut sama sekali. Bibir merah yang sedari tadi membisikkan kata-kata yang menggodanya. Wajah indah yang Yongguk sendiri bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresinya akan berubah-ubah ketika jemari Yongguk menjamahnya nanti.

Helaan nafas Yongguk terdengar. Rasanya dia ingin melepaskan semua rasa lelah yang dia tanggung di punggungnya. Dia menurunkan kepalanya, turun hingga bibirnya berdekatan dengan telinga Himchan dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Tolong, bantu aku."

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

I'm back 😂  
Sorry belum bisa nyelesain fanfic yang sebelumnya dan malah bikin fanfic baru hehehe

Tangan gatel sama ide satu ini tapi tugas dan skripsi masih banyak numpuk jadi harus tunda dulu yg lain. Tapi secepatnya di kerjakan kok~

Jangan lupa reviewnya :3


	2. Chapter 2

_**When you're in my bed**_

 _ **All you give me is a heartbeat**_

 **。。。。。。**

Desah nafas yang berderu itu beradu dalam senyapnya malam. Suara derit kasur juga ikut menemani. Dinginnya malam tak pernah menghalangi dua insan yang sedang menikmati penyatuan yang begitu nikmat sekaligus menyakitkan. Seperti sedang mengalami _hyperventilation_ , Himchan bahkan susah untuk bernafas normal mengikuti permainan Bang Yongguk yang terus menerus menghujamnya tanpa henti.

"Aaaahh!"

Satu pelepasan dari Himchan, diikuti oleh Yongguk setelahnya. Kedua mata Yongguk tertutup, masih menikmati kehangatan di dalam Himchan yang bahkan bergerakpun sudah tak sanggup lagi.

"Hei..." Himchan menjulurkan tangannya, menggerakkan jemarinya dan menyentuh tangan Yongguk. "Keluarkan..."

"Ah... Oke..."

Yongguk mengikuti permintaan Himchan. Mau tak mau dia menarik diri dari Himchan. Menghela nafas lega, Himchan benar-benar sudah tak sanggup lagi bernafas jika Yongguk masih terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya, tapi sepertinya Yongguk masih belum kehabisan tenaga.

Tangan Yongguk terulur untuk mengelus rambut merah Himchan yang basah karena keringat. Tak bisa dia pungkiri bahwa pria yang kini sedang menatapnya lemas itu terlihat sangat cantik. Bukan hanya sekedar fisik, tapi ada aura lain yang terpancar darinya sehingga membuat orang ingin datang mendekatinya. Mungkin jika Yongguk bisa maka dia akan meminta Himchan untuk menjadi kekasihnya sekarang juga. Tapi...

"Kau memikirkan apa, Tuang Bang?"

Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah Yongguk ketika Himchan memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya. Kepalanya hanya menggeleng pelan, tangannya masih mengelus kepala Himchan dengan lembut.

Jujur saja, Himchan sangat suka dielus kepalanya seperti ini, tapi dengan orang yang baru pertama kali dia temui rasanya tetap saja risih. Namun ada rasa enggan untuk Himchan menepis tangan si pemilik kulit _tan_ yang duduk di samping tubuhnya itu. Telapak tangan itu begitu besar, lembut juga ada kehangatan yang terasa setiap kali Himchan disentuh olehnya.

"Bukannya ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" Himchan mencoba bangkit dari posisinya hingga kini dia duduk berhadapan dengan Yongguk. "Kau meminta tolong padaku dan berkata kau akan menceritakannya setelah kita melakukannya," tagih Himchan.

Yongguk mengerutkan dahinya seperti sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Ah, benar. Dia memang berkata akan menceritakan masalahnya pada Himchan setelah ini. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya dia masih enggan untuk bicara, masih ada perasaan aneh yang dia tidak mengerti menyelimuti dadanya.

"Kalau tak mau juga tak masalah. Kau tidak akan mendapat kesempatan kedua untuk bertemu denganku," ujar Himchan ringan.

" _Wae?_ " Yongguk menyuarakan protes. "Kenapa aku tak akan mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk bertemu denganmu?"

Protes dari Yongguk membuat Himchan tertawa geli. Bagaimana tidak begitu. Baru kali ini ada yang mengajukan protes saat Himchan mengatakan tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua untuk bertemu lagi dengannya.

Bagi Himchan, _one night stand_ hanyalah sekedar _one night_ _stand_. Tidak lebih dari sekedar bergumul di atas kasur, meluapkan nafsu hewani semata kemudian esoknya akan kembali seperti biasa. Tidak ada kata ucapan selamat pagi. Tidak ada kata-kata cinta juga pujian yang pernah diucapkan semalaman. Seakan lupa tentang apapun yang pernah terjadi kemarin malam. Bahkan nama masing-masing juga tidak lagi diingat.

Semua hanya _one night stand_.

Pengecualian untuk Jongup.

"Jadi cepat ceritakan apa masalahmu."

Yongguk diburu. Pandangannya teralihkan dari Himchan menuju ke arah jendela kecil yang terbuka. Langit malam dan bulan masih terlihat. Semuanya begitu indah di mata Yongguk.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika aku menceritakan soal istriku?"

Alis Himchan terangkat. Sedikit terkejut karena pria di hadapannya itu ternyata sudah beristri.

Himchan mengubah lagi posisinya. Kini dia tengkurap di belakang Yongguk sambil memperhatikan punggung tegap dan jantan itu. Bibirnya hanya menggumam, tidak keberatan sama sekali jika Yongguk bercerita. Dia hanya ingin tahu. Benar. Hanya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang pria itu.

Yongguk dan istrinya sudah menikah dua tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja, pernikahan itu bukanlah karena kemauan Yongguk sendiri. Orang tuanya telah lama mengatur perjodohan dengan istrinya sejak Yongguk masih kelas tiga SMA. Pernikahan mereka berlangsung setelah Yongguk mewariskan perusahaan milik ayahnya.

Dan sejak pernikahan itu berlangsung juga, Yongguk tak pernah berhenti bertengkar dengan istrinya.

Awalnya hanya pertengkaran kecil, entah karena baju Yongguk yang tidak pernah dicuci dan istrinya itu terlalu malas untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Tapi pertengkaran semakin membesar dalam setahun belakangan ini karena masalah yang cukup serius.

Orang tuanya terus mendesak mereka untuk segera mempunyai anak.

Padahal Yongguk tidak pernah menyentuh istrinya, sama sekali.

Kalau boleh jujur. Yongguk tidak menyukai wanita. Bukan, bukan phobia atau apa. Dia hanya tidak pernah bisa menyukai wanita secantik apapun wanita itu.

Kasarnya. Yongguk seorang _gay_.

Namun Yongguk tidak berani mengakui ini kepada orang tuanya. Yongguk sangat menyayangi orang tuanya, itu sudah jelas. Yongguk tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya kecewa.

Walaupun Yongguk tidak pernah menyentuh istrinya selama dua tahun ini, Yongguk juga tidak pernah melakukannya dengan pria lain di luar sana. Dia tidak ingin dianggap tidak setia atau apa oleh istrinya.

Setelah sekian lama, baru kali ini Yongguk kembali menyentuh seorang pria. Ini semua karena Jung Daehyun yang memperkenalkannya dengan Himchan. Entah Yongguk harus berterima kasih atau malah mengutuk Daehyun. Yongguk sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Aku harus apa..."

Nadanya terdengar lirih dan putus asa saat dia menyelesaikan ceritanya. Himchan yang tadinya tidak tertarik mendengar cerita itu kini duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Yongguk. Melingkarkan lengannya di lekuk pinggang Yongguk yang terasa begitu tipis dan kurus.

Himchan tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan itu.

Yongguk harus menjadi 'orang lain'. Himchan tak sanggup membayangkannya. Menutupi jati diri dan bertingkah laku layaknya orang biasa, pasti sangat berat bagi Yongguk menjalani semua.

Mereka bertahan di posisi itu cukup lama. Himchan mengeratkan pelukan saat jemari Yongguk mengelus tangannya lembut.

"Boleh aku bertemu denganmu lagi?"

"Kenapa?"

Yongguk diam. Cukup lama sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan Himchan.

"Aku hanya merasa nyaman bersamamu."

Himchan meringis nyeri mendengar jawaban itu. Ini pertama kali baginya mendengar jawaban seperti itu dari laki-laki yang pernah berhubungan dengannya. Yang biasanya hanya menikmati tubuhnya lalu pergi begitu saja.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Himchan merasa—disayangi?

Oh, Himchan tidak boleh beranggapan seperti itu, terlebih lagi dia berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sudah beristri. Namun dia juga tidak ingin menolak Yongguk. Pria itu mungkin telah mengikat hatinya. Hanya dengan sentuhan tangan yang begitu lembut dan hangat. Sensasi yang belum pernah Himchan rasakan sebelumnya.

"Kau boleh menghubungiku. Kapanpun." Himchan berujar meski ada beban yang dia rasakan saat mengatakannya.

Perlahan Yongguk melepaskan pelukan, berbalik lalu memandang sepasang mata yang menghisapnya ke dalam galaksi yang indahnya tak berujung. Tatapannya beralih ke bibir tipis kemerahan yang menggodanya. Perlahan menghapus jarak dan bibir itu kembali bersentuhan dalam kecupan hangat.

Pagutan yang begitu lembut, sentuhan jemari hangat yang kembali dirasakan meraba tubuhnya. Himchan terbaring pasrah menikmati sentuhan yang membuat Himchan menyadari bahwa ada setitik rasa yang muncul di dadanya. Sebuah rasa yang benar-benar takut untuk Himchan miliki.

Dan kasur kembali berderit untuk kesekian kalinya. Menemani malam yang hampir saja habis ditelan oleh cahaya.

 **。。。。。。**

Jongup baru saja selesai mengepel lantai berubin hitam pagi-pagi buta. Meletakkan pel dan ember bekas pakai itu di balik meja _bar_ dan tangannya sudah sibuk menghangatkan air. Matanya melirik ke arah Himchan yang baru saja turun dari tangga. Hanya selembar piyama biru muda dan celana pendek yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Segelas susu hangat dituangkan ke dalam _mug_ hitam dan dihidangkan Jongup untuk Himchan yang baru saja mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi tinggi.

Alunan musik _Le Noir_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Jongup sendiri menemani pagi hari yang masih dingin itu. Katanya, Himchan suka mendengar lagu itu di pagi hari makanya Jongup selalu memutar lagu itu setelah _bar_ tutup dan Himchan menginap di sana.

Himchan menyesap susu hangat perlahan. Matanya melirik ke arah kertas yang Jongup tinggalkan untuknya di atas meja.

"Nomor ponsel," ujar Jongup. "Dan katanya kau lebih cantik dengan rambut hitam."

"Siapa?" tanya Himchan.

Meletakkan susunya lalu mengambil kertas itu. Membolak-baliknya perlahan seakan kebingungan.

"Siapa lagi yang pagi-pagi buta berjalan keluar dari kamarmu hari ini."

Jongup memutar badan. Melepaskan rompi dan dasi pita hitamnya kemudian diletakkan begitu saja di atas meja. Mengambil sebuah _mug_ lagi dan menuangkan sisa susu hangat ke dalam sana.

Dia ikut duduk di seberang Himchan. Menemani pria berambut merah itu menghabiskan susunya dan menanti sebuah cerita. Tentu saja Jongup tahu apa yang akan Himchan ceritakan padanya. Terlihat dari wajah manis yang terlihat merona itu.

"Mungkin aku jatuh hati."

Nah. Jongup sama sekali tidak terkejut. Dia bisa mengetahuinya hanya dengan sekali lihat. Dia amat sangat mengerti karena sudah lama bersama dengan Himchan.

"Sentuhannya begitu hangat. Semuanya terasa berbeda," lirihnya. "Suara juga tatapan matanya."

"Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk ini."

Jongup menopang dagu. Matanya masih terus memperhatikan Himchan seakan mengirim pertanyaan melalui telepati.

"Dia pria baik yang sudah mempunyai istri. Sedangkan aku..."

" _Hyung_." Jongup memanggil. Tangannya terulur untuk menggasak lembut helaian rambut Himchan.

Himchan tahu Jongup menghiburnya. Walau dia terlihat aneh dan tidak banyak bicara. Pria bergigi kelinci itu selalu tahu dan punya cara untuk memberikan semangat pada Himchan.

Menghabiskan susunya. Jongup turun dari kursi dan membereskan semuanya. Dia harus pulang untuk beristirahat dan berkencang dengan Junhong sore ini sebelum _bar_ kembali buka pukul sepuluh malam nanti.

Himchan mengikuti Jongup. Menghabiskan susunya dan kembali ke kamar untuk membereskan pakaian dan pulang ke apartemennya. Pukul sebelas nanti dia harus bertemu dengan klien. Masih ada waktu dua jam untuk tidur dan menyiapkan berkas.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Himchan tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Bayangan Bang Yongguk terus berada di sana dan menghantuinya.

"Sial!"

 **。。。。。。**

 _ **To be continued**_

 **。。。。。。**

 **[Dijadwalkan akan update seminggu sekali setiap hari Senin]**

 **Thanks for Thao-gel/Tipo/babydaejae/ChaKaJja13/Ty Kim yang udah ngereview di chapter sebelumnya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sometimes I ignore you, so I feel in control  
Cause really, I adore you and I can't leave you alone_**

 **。。。。。。**

Sepasang mata itu mengerling heran ketika melihat banyak pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Dia tahu itu dari siapa sebab ada nama dari sang pengirim yang tertera di sana.

Sudah beberapa kali Yongguk mengirimkan pesan padanya. Sekedar pesan basa-basi yang menanyakan sedang apa Himchan sekarang atau apakah Himchan sudah makan siang hingga pesan ajakan makan malam dari Yongguk.

Berhari-hari sejak Himchan pertama kali mengiriminya pesan. Hanya sekali, setelah itu Yongguklah yang antusias mengirim.

Himchan sendiri ragu untuk menggerakkan jempolnya dan membalas pesan-pesan itu hingga kini pesan itu terlantar begitu saja setelah dibuka.

Himchan takut.

Takut akan jatuh lebih dalam pada perasaan yang belum pasti. Perasaan yang masih mengambang antara rasa cinta yang menyamankannya atau hanya sekedar nafsu semata.

Himchan dikenal sebagai pribadi yang teguh dan keras bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Diperlakukan manis seperti ini membuatnya merasa seperti kehilangan pegangan. Takut jika dia terjatuh dan meretakkan seribu topengnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana..."

Permata hitamnya memperhatikan tulisan demi tulisan yang ditampilkan di layar ponselnya. Hanya kata-kata sederhana namun entah kenapa seperti ditabur gula-gula.

Manisnya luar biasa.

Lalu Himchan meyakinkan diri. Mencoba menggerakkan jemarinya untuk membalas pesan Yongguk.

Singkat, padat, jelas.

 **。。。。。。**

Yongguk lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya. Menggalaukan pesan yang tidak mendapatkan balasan. Sejak seminggu lalu dia rajin mengirimi Himchan pesan. Bahkan frekuensinya lebih banyak dibanding mengirim pesan ke istrinya sendiri.

Jujur saja. Yongguk merindukan pemuda bermata kucing itu.

Sejak terakhir mereka bertemu di _bar_ Jongup, nama Himchan terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Dia ingin menyentuh tubuh Himchan. Lagi.

Tidak. Dia tidak hanya tertarik pada tubuh indah yang Himchan miliki. Tapi tatapan mata Himchan seakan menghisap dunianya. Mengalihkan pikiran dan membawanya menuju dimensi lain. Sebuah dimensi dimana hanya ada Himchan dan dia di sana.

Yongguk menggelengkan kepala, mencoba menghapus bayang-bayang Himchan di kepalanya. Dia harus fokus pada pekerjaannya sekarang. Masih banyak dokumen yang belum dia selesaikan.

 ** _Tring!_**

Tangannya berpindah dari _keyboard_ menuju ponsel pintarnya dengan kecepatan kilat. Belum membaca isi pesan, tapi dia sudah terlihat bahagia begitu melihat nama Kim Himchan tertera di sana.

 ** _Kim Himchan_**

 ** _Hari ini aku kosong setelah pulang kerja jam 3._**

 ** _Kau bisa menungguku. Tentukan tempatnya._**

Yongguk hampir saja berteriak riang membacanya. Dia langsung menelpon restoran langganannya, mereservasi tempat untuk dua orang yang berada jauh di pojok ruangan agar bisa mengobrol dengan lebih leluasa.

Matanya melirik jam mahal yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya. Jam 2. Masih ada satu jam lagi, tapi Yongguk sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi ke sana.

Dia ingin bertemu lebih cepat dan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan pujaan hati barunya itu.

Seperti kembali muda rasanya.

"Daehyun!"

Yongguk menyerukan nama sekertarisnya yang sedang sibuk dengan ponsel. Daehyun menaikkan alis, dia sedang berbicara dengan istrinya lewat telepon.

"Dokumen, aku serahkan padamu atau kau bisa serahkan ke yang lain. Aku ada janji jam 3. _Bye!"_

Daehyun termangap melihat sosok bosnya yang kini berlari keluar dengan semangat. Mengabaikan semua sapaan dari karyawan yang dia lewati.

"Dia kesurupan?"

 **。。。。。。**

Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayu itu pelan. Matanya melirik ke arah pintu masuk kedai ramen tempat dia berada sekarang. Baru saja Yongguk sampai dan duduk di sana, tapi dia sangat tidak sabar.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dari jam tiga. Sosok Himchan yang masuk sambil merapikan rambut tertangkap di mata Yongguk. Sedikit terkejut melihat rambut halus itu sudah berubah lagi warnanya. Dari merah darah menjadi sehitam malam. Potongan rambutnya juga berubah menjadi lebih pendek.

Yongguk menyukai itu.

Gigi kelincinya terlihat ketika menyunggingkan senyum lebar pada Yongguk yang juga tidak bisa menahan senyuman. Mata Yongguk mengikuti setiap gerakan Himchan yang menghampiri dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Hai," sapa Yongguk. Agak canggung.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan mengajakku makan ramen," ujar Himchan jujur.

"Kau kecewa aku tidak mengajakmu makan di tempat mewah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Himchan tertawa kencang. Padahal dia hanya benar-benar tidak menyangka seorang CEO perusahaan _Furniture_ terkenal seperti Yongguk mau makan di tempat sederhana seperti ini.

"Aku malah sangat suka makan di tempat seperti ini. Tidak perlu mahal-mahal. Yang penting perut kenyang."

Senyuman lagi-lagi terkembag di wajah Yongguk. Himchan adalah sosok yang amat sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan semua orang yang dulu mengejarnya hanya karena harta.

Himchan benar-benar... ah, Yongguk sendiri sudah tidak mampu lagi mendeskripsikannya.

Sore itu mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua. Di pojok kedai ramen yang sangat ramai dikunjungi orang-orang. Tak ada romantisme dalam kencan mereka, tapi ada rasa nyaman yang Yongguk dan Himchan bangun bersama.

Mereka jatuh semakin dalam.

 **。。。。。。**

"Himchan- _hyung_ , hati-hati."

Himchan melirik Jongup yang sibuk dengan _shaker_ -nya. Bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud pria bermata sipit itu. Pada apa dan siapa dia harus berhati-hati?

"Kalau jatuhnya makin dalam, maka semakin sakit," ujar Jongup lagi.

Himchan mengernyit. Otaknya tidak bisa mencerna maksud Jongup dengan baik karena banyak hal lain yang sedang dia pikirkan. Himchan menenggak _whisky_ -nya, matanya tak lepas dari sosok Jongup yang hanya tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Apa kau sedang membicarakan tentangku dan Yongguk?" tanya Himchan penasaran. Kepalanya disandarkan ke atas meja. Pusing.

Jongup hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu membuka tutup _shaker_ dan menuangkan _cocktail_ berwarna biru di sebuah gelas kristal di atas meja. Kemudian menghiasnya lagi dengan potongan lemon dan daun _mint_ diatasnya.

"Kau ini selalu membuatku gemas," geram Himchan.

"Hehe, aku tahu aku menggemaskan. _Hyung_ sudah bilang padaku sebanyak 53457 kali selama kita berteman."

Setelah mengatakan itu Jongup kabur menjauh dari Himchan sambil membawakan minuman yang baru dia buat kepada pelanggan yang duduk di sudut bar.

Himchan menghela nafas geli. Berteman dengan Jongup memang sangat menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan. Banyak _jokes_ yang dikeluarkan oleh Jongup, tapi kebanyakn dari _jokes_ itu tidak dia mengerti. Tapi Jongup selalu tertawa sendiri mendengar _jokes_ nya.

Jongup memang aneh, tapi Himchan nyaman di dekatnya.

Rasa nyaman yang dia rasakan saat bersama Jongup berbeda dengan yang dia rasakan saat bersama Yongguk.

Bersama Yongguk membuatnya ingin terlihat...manja?

Oh, entalah. Himchan tidak mengerti. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Jalani saja dulu lah~" ujarnya dalam hati sambil meyakinkan diri.

Himchan tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lebih dalam pada Yongguk yang sudah memiliki istri.

 **。。。。。。**

Sejak pertemuan mereka di kedai ramen kemarin. Waktu bertemu Yongguk dan Himchan semakin lama semakin sering. Tak jarang juga mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di apartemen Himchan. Sekedar untuk menonton film ataupun melakukan hal lain.

Kadang jika Yongguk tidak ingin pulang ke rumahnya sendiri, maka apartemen Himchanlah yang menjadi sasarannya. Seperti sudah menjadi tempat tinggalnya sendiri. Menginap di sana semalaman lalu kembali ke aktivitas sehari-hari.

Tak jarang juga dia mendapat telepon dari istrinya yang marah-marah karena tidak memberinya kabar saat pulang ke rumah.

Padahal istrinya sendiri suka pergi _party_ tanpa sepengetahuan Yongguk.

Seperti saat ini. Yongguk sedang duduk di ruang tamu dan menunggu Himchan yang sedang memasak makan malam untuknya. Ponselnya berdering beberapa kali karena ada telepon masuk dari istrinya. Yongguk menjauh dari ruang tamu ke arah pintu keluar dan menerima telepon itu di sana.

"Halo—"

 _"Dimana kau?"_

Belum sempat lagi Yongguk berbicara, suara wanita itu lebih dulu menyelanya. Nada tinggi menyambut sapaan Yongguk.

" _Kau selalu saja begini! Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli. Jika orang tuamu menanyakanmu padaku, kujawab saja kau sudah mati!"_

"Terserah kau saja, Sumin. Terserah." Lelah, Yongguk benar-benar lelah. "Katakan saja pada orang tuaku kalau aku sudah mati dan kau akan diusir keluar dari rumah itu."

" _Heh? Tapi ini rumahku! Tempat tinggal ki—"_

"Itu tempat tinggalku. Aku membeli rumah itu dengan namaku. Sekarang terserahmu. Mau keluar juga silahkan. Aku tidak peduli!"

" _Bangsat!"_

Istri Yongguk—Sumin namanya—memutuskan sambungan telepon itu secara sepihak setelah mengatai Yongguk.

Yongguk mengatur nafas. Mencoba menenangkan diri. Himchan yang mendengar Yongguk sedikit berteriak tadi datang menghampiri Yongguk yang wajahnya sudah merah padam.

" _Aigoo,_ sini-sini."

Himchan mengulurkan tangan dan menarik Yongguk ke dalam pelukannya. Mengelus helaian hitam ikal itu dengan penuh kasih sayang untuk menenangkannya. Pelukan itu dibalas tak kalah erat hingga membuat Himchan susah bernafas. Tapi Himchan pasrah saja, selama itu membuat Yongguk tenang.

Inilah peran Himchan dalam kehidupan Yongguk. Sebagai 'obat penenang' yang menjadi candu bagi pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. Katakanlah Himchan adalah orang yang tak tahu diri. Yang merasa puas hanya dengan menjadi selingan dalam kehidupan Yongguk.

Karena dia tahu.

Dia tak akan pernah mendapatkan peran utama dalam kehidupan pria yang mulai dia cintai itu.

 **。。。。。。**

 ** _To be continued_**

 **。。。。。。**

 **[Dijadwalkan akan update seminggu sekali setiap hari Senin]**

 **Thank you for reading this fiction. Maaf kalau ceritanya makin kesini makin membosankan. Konfliknya belum kerasa ya hehe.**

 **Selalu diusahakan untuk update tepat waktu dan berharap kalian menikmati cerita ini.**

 **Thanks buat Ty Kim dan E.J yang udh review di chapter sebelumnya xD**

 **Jangan lupa buat review di chapter ini juga. Buat reader yang lain juga hehe.**

 **Love you XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mulai dari sini balik lagi ke** _ **timeline**_ **cerita awal setelah Yongguk pulang dari apartemen Himchan. Oke~**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **。。。。。。**

 _ **It almost feels like a joke to play out a part**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart**_

 **。。。。。。**

"Kemana saja kau beberapa hari ini?"

Yongguk baru saja mau membuka pintu rumahnya, namun keberadaan seseorang kini menginterupsinya. Dia tidak terkejut dengan keberadaan Yunho—ayahnya—yang baru saja turun dari mobil dan menghampirinya. Memang Yunho suka begitu. Datang ke rumah tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu.

"Menginap di tempat sahabatku," ujar Yongguk sambil membuka pintu rumah.

Yunho sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Baru tahu dia kalau anaknya itu mempunyai seorang sahabat. Selama yang Yunho ketahui, Yongguk hanya mempunyai seorang teman dekat bernama Daehyun yang menjadi sekretarisnya. Mungkin Yunho terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan sehingga tidak mengetahui perkembangan anaknya sendiri.

"Wah, wah. Ayah baru tahu kau punya seorang sahabat."

Yunho mengikuti Yongguk masuk ke dalam rumah. Mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas sofa lalu melonggarkan dasi yang dia kenakan.

"Sudah berapa lama berteman dengannya?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Sudah hampir setahu ini," jawab Yongguk. "Mau minum?"

"Ayah mau bir kaleng." Yunho memberikan cengiran pada Yongguk. "Rahasiakan dari ibu."

Yongguk mendengus geli kemudian mengeluarkan dua kaleng bir dari dalam kulkas dan memberikannya pada Yunho. Ayahnya ini memang kadang bandel. Padahal ibu dan dokter sudah melarang Yunho untuk meminum bir. Tapi, tetap saja kadang Yunho ingin sekali-kali meminumnya.

"Kalau ibu di sini. Dia akan menghajar Ayah."

Dan pernyataan Yongguk dijawab deng kekehan geli dari Yunho yang membuka kaleng bir. Tidak sabar ingin meminumnya.

"Oh, ya. Dimana Sumin?"

Pandangan Yunho mengedar ke seluruh sudut rumah. Sejak tadi dia tidak menemukan sosok Sumin di sana. Yongguk menggendikkan bahu. Dia sendiri tidak pernah tahu dimana istrinya itu berada.

"Entahlah. Tadi dia menelpon saat aku berada di apartemen temanku," ujar Yongguk. Nadanya terdengar kesal.

Seharusnya hari ini dia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Himchan. Tapi Sumin merusak semua rencana mereka. Sumin ingin menyampaikan hal penting, katanya, sehingga Yongguk harus cepat kembali ke rumah pagi itu.

"Hei. Anak Ayah masih tidak bisa akur dengan istrinya?"

Yongguk tidak menjawab. Tangannya sibuk memegang ponsel. Bertukar pesan dengan Himchan yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk kerja hari itu. Melihat itu membuat Yunho hanya menghela nafas. Jelas dia tidak bisa mengomentari kehidupan rumah tangga anak semata wayangnya itu.

Kalau Yunho bisa mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya, sebenarnya dia menyesal telah memaksa Yongguk menikah dengan Sumin. Yunho tidak pernah melihat Yongguk bahagia sejak dinikahkan dengan istrinya sekarang.

Awalnya Yunho mengira bahwa ketidakbahagiaan Yongguk dikarenakan tidak ada kehadiran malaikat kecil dalam rumah tangga mereka. Tapi, ternyata bukan itu penyebabnya. Ada hal lain yang Yunho tidak ketahui.

"Ah? Ayah ada di sini ternyata."

Yunho dan Yongguk sama-sama menoleh ke arah suara wanita yang menginterupsi mereka. Itu Sumin yang baru saja datang dan kini berdiri di dekat mereka berdua. Sumin tersenyum manis pada Yunho lalu duduk di samping pria tua itu.

"Sumin, kau darimana saja?" tanya Yunho.

"Haha, bahkan Ayah lebih perhatian padaku daripada suamiku sendiri~" Yunho tertawa karena menganggap Sumin hanya bercanda, tapi bagi Yongguk kalimat itu seperti kalimat sindiran untuknya. "Aku menginap di tempat temanku, Ayah. Aku kesepian karena Yongguk sibuk kerja."

Sumin bohong, Yongguk tahu itu. Mana ada wanita yang pergi menginap di tempat temannya dengan pakaian seheboh yang Sumin pakai sekarang. Hanya sepotong dress berwarna merah dan sebuah tas hitam bermerk mahal yang Sumin bawa.

"Pasti kau bersenang-senang di tempat temanmu, kan, istriku."

Kali ini Yongguk angkat bicara. Nada sindiran terdengar sangat kental di sana. Sumin yang mendengar itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum. Menahan kesal karena tidak mungkin mereka bertengkar di depan Yunho sekarang.

"Oh, Ayah lupa. Tadi Sumin menelpon dan menyuruh Ayah cepat ke sini. Ada apa?" tanya Yunho mengingat tadi pagi-pagi sekali Sumin menelpon.

Yongguk menyandarkan punggung di sofa. Menunggu Sumin yang entah kenapa terlihat sumringah sekali. Dia juga baru ingat kalau Sumin ingin mengatakan sesuatu tadi pagi dan menyuruh untuk segera pulang.

Yongguk penasaran.

Sumin tertawa kecil. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas hitamnya kemudian memamerkan benda itu pada Yunho dan Yongguk yang terlihat terkejut melihatnya.

"Aku—"

 **。。。。。。**

Himchan baru saja membereskan pekerjaannya sore itu. Senyumnya terkembang kala Yongguk mengatakan akan menjemput dan mengajaknya makan malam di luar.

Setelah menyusun berkas bergambarkan desain interior miliknya di atas meja. Himchan mengambil tas dan ponsel lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Sesekali menjawab sapaan dari para pegawai lain yang dia lewati saat menuju keluar gedung kantor.

Himchan bekerja sebagai seorang manager di salah satu perusahaan desain interior. Hanya perusahaan kecil, namun, sejauh ini tidak ada kendala ketika bekerja di sana. Himchan juga cukup populer di kalangan pegawai karena penampilanya yang menarik.

Siapa yang bisa menyangkal itu?

Saat di kantor, Himchan selalu terlihat rapi dengan kemeja putih sederhana dan celana kain hitam. _Item_ kesukaan yang selalu dipakai ke kantor. Rambutnya juga dibiarkan jatuh menutupi dahi. Memberikan kesan tampan dan imut. Pegawai pria dan wanita tidak bisa menolak pesonanya.

Kembali lagi ke Himchan yang kini memperhatikan jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah pukul lima. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seberang jalan tempat Yongguk biasa menjemputnya.

Ada mobil hitam yang dia kenal di sana.

Himchan menyeberangi jalan menghampiri mobil itu. Sampai di sana, tanpa ragu dia membuka mobil Yongguk dan masuk ke dalam. Di sana Yongguk yang sedari tadi menunggunya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Hari ini mau makan dimana?" tanya Yongguk.

"Hmm... bagaimana kalau di cafe milik Junhong dan Youngjae? Di _Yeongdeungpo-Gu_ ," ujar Himchan.

Yongguk mengangguk dan melajukan mobil ke arah yang di tunjukkan Himchan. Himchan terlihat tidak sabar karena sudah lama dia tidak mengunjungi cafe milik kedua temannya itu.

Benar, Junhong—kekasih Jonggup—dan Youngjae—istri Daehyun—adalah dua dari banyak teman Himchan sejak jaman kuliah, juga merupakan teman terdekat Himchan. Hanya saja hubungan mereka tidak sedekat Himchan dan Jongup.

Sepanjang perjalan Himchan menyadari raut wajah Yongguk yang terlihat kusut dan tegang. Berkali-kali juga dia mendengar pria itu menghela nafas kasar. Mungkin hari ini suasana hati Yongguk sedang kacau karena rencana mereka rusak dan bertengkar lagi dengan istrinya. Mungkin.

Setengah jam di jalan dan akhirnya mereka sampai di cafe yang mereka tuju. Sebuah cafe kecil yang ramai namun terlihat sangat tenang. Desain yang minimalis dan dinominasi warna alam—hijau daun dan cokelat—membuat mata terasa segar. Tentu saja, Himchan yang mendesain tempat itu.

"Ah, Himchan- _hyung_!"

Youngjae yang tadinya berada di meja kasir datang menghampiri Himchan yang baru saja masuk. Matanya menangkap sosok Yongguk yang berdiri di belakang Himchan.

"Ada Yongguk- _hyung_ juga! Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Youngjae penasaran.

"Hm. Begitulah," jawab Yongguk singkat.

"Youngjae, aku mau yang seperti biasa. Dua ya."

Merek belum memilih tempat duduk, tapi, Himchan main langsung memesan saja. Youngjae hanya mengangguk, berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju ke arah dapur dimana ada Junhong yang sedang menyiapkan makanan bersama pegawai lain.

Himchan dan Yongguk berjalan ke sebuah meja dengan dua kursi di sudut dekat jendela. Mereka duduk di sana dan tak lama pesanan Himchan telah datang.

Dua cangkir teh _camomille_ hangat dan dua piring _strawberry cheesecake_ kini tersuguhkan di atas meja.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Himchan. "Wajahmu terlihat sangat kusut. Kau lelah?"

"Hh.." Lagi-lagi Yongguk menghela nafas sambil memijat pelipisnya. "Sangat. Aku sangat lelah dan kebingungan."

Himchan menyesap teh miliknya. Maniknya masih tertuju pada Yongguk yang terlihat sangat pusing dan kesal. Menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi pada Yongguk seharian ini.

"Hime..."

Yongguk meraih jemari Himchan dan menggenggamnya erat. Himchan membalas sambil sesekali mengelus tangan Yongguk dengan jempolnya yang bebas. Menyalurkan ketenangan untuk Yongguk.

"Aku... aku tidak ingin pulang."

Himchan memiringkan kepala. Masih menatap Yongguk. Bingung.

"Aku—aku ingin membunuhnya..."

"Hei!"

Himchan mengacak helai hitam Yongguk hingga berantakan. Menghentikan kata-kata Yongguk yang terdengar melantur tidak jelas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Himchan. Melembutkan nada suara agar Yongguk tidak merasakan tekanan. "Aku tidak akan mengerti kalau kau tidak mengatakan masalahmu, Gukkie- _ah_..."

Kali ini Yongguk mengcengkram telapak tangan Himchan kuat hingga memucat. Sedikit meringis, tapi Himchan membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Aku bingung. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Terdengar gemelutuk dari gigi-gigi Yongguk yang berlaga. Menggigit bibirnya kemudian menghela nafas lagi. Himchan masih menanti Yongguk mengeluarkan kata-kata selanjutnya. Ingin mendengarkan keluh-kesah dari pria yang mulai dia cintai itu.

Yongguk mengatur nafas. Kemudian sepasang matanya menatap Himchan lurus. Kedua alisnya bertaut menampakkan ekspresi yang tidak bisa digambarkan sama sekali.

Bingung, marah, kesal... dendam.

"Yongguk-ah, cepat kata—"

"Sumin hamil."

Mulut Himchan mengatup rapat tatkala mendengar hal tersebut. Dua kata dari Yongguk itu membuatnya amat sangat terkejut.

Tatapan Himchan mengosong. Kabut menyelimutinya. Bahkan dia tidak lagi mendengar Yongguk yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

 **Dunianya hancur dalam seketika.**

 **。。。。。。**

 _ **To be continued**_

 **。。。。。。**

 **Sorry for late update. Tugas kuliah menumpuk haha x'D**

 **Thanks for reading~**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Setelah ini, bisakah kita berpura-pura?**_

 _ **Mari kita hentikan semua ini dan kembali hidup di jalan masing-masing.**_

 **。。。。。。**

Tubuh Himchan menegang ketika merasakan hangat tangan Yongguk yang mengelus rambutnya. Turun dan perlahan menggelitik tengkuk, salah satu dari banyak titik sensitif di tubuh Himchan. Pemuda cantik itu terlampau sensitif tubuhnya. Dan itulah alasan mengapa orang-orang banyak yang ingin merasakan tubuhnya, lagi.

Himchan sudah tidak tahu ini sudah yang keberapakali. Kasurnya sudah tidak lagi berbentuk. _Bed cover_ sudah tergeletak lemah di lantai bersama benda-benda lain yang bernasib sama. Kemeja kerja, celana bahan hitam, juga pakaian dalam yang terlantar di atas lantai.

"Yongguk—cepat! Ngh!"

Semua kosa kata meluruh dari kepala. Hanya tersisa beberapa kata yang menempel di otak mereka berdua. Pikirannya terasa kosong. Akal sehat sudah dibuang entah kemana. Bibir merah Himchan terus menghujam Yongguk dengan ciuman panas. Suara kecapan basah, desahan dalam dan manis yang kini menghiasi ruangan.

Yongguk sendiri tak bosan-bosan menghujam Himchan. Tak pernah lelah untuk masuk dan keluar terus menerus di dalam sana. Tubuhnya bahkan bergerak sendiri ketika mereka sudah sampai batas. Mengulangi kenikmatan yang sama.

"Hei, Hime."

Yongguk merendah. Menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher Himchan dalam tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. Himchan mendesah manis tanpa dibuat-buat, Yongguk suka itu. Meninggalkan tanda di sepanjang leher putih menggoda. Himchan adalah miliknya. Milik Yongguk seorang yang tidak boleh disentuh oleh orang lain.

"Hime! Hime!"

Panggilan sayang dari Yongguk terus terngiang di telinganya. Yongguk lepas untuk yang kesekian kali, namun tidak berniat untuk berhenti. Memberikan ruang untuk Himchan menarik nafas sebelum mereka melanjutkan pergumulan sepanjang malam.

Biarkan Himchan mengecap dirinya tidak tahu diri karena berani tidur dengan suami orang walaupun dia sudah tahu apa akibatnya. Yongguk juga salah dalam hal ini karena tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Himchan terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.

Himchan menmiringkan kepala ke arah kanan. Menghindari tatapan Yongguk yang begitu intens menusuk ke dadanya. Takut jatuh lebih dalam—tapi dia sudah jatuh cukup dalam pada Yongguk.

Yongguk mengusap pipi Himchan, air mata yang mengering menjejak di wajah indah Himchan. Yongguk tak tega rasanya.

"Himchan lihat aku..."

Himchan melirik. Terkejut melihat air mata sudah membanjiri wajah tampan pria itu. Astaga, Himchan tak tahu kalau akan seperih ini baginya dan Yongguk. Jatuh cinta ternyata tidak sebahagia yang dikatakan Youngjae dan Junhong. Tidak semanis teh _camomille_ kesukaannya juga. Malah jatuh cinta terasa seperti menelan ribuan jarum. Cinta bagai mawar indah yang berduri.

Cinta adalah racun bagi Himchan dan Yongguk.

"Mari kita akhiri, Yongguk..."

Dan Yongguk membungkam bibir merah itu dengan lumatan panas. Tak memberi Himchan ruang. Mengunci seribu kata yang akan keluar dari sana. Yongguk tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Yongguk tidak ingin mendengar Himchan berkata kalau mereka berdua akan berakhir. Biarlah mereka yang saat ini bergumul di ranjang tetap menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Karena setelah Yongguk menginjakkan kakinya turun nanti, maka semua ini akan berakhir.

Mereka tahu. Tapi biarkan saja bibir itu bungkam.

Pelukan erat tak pernah Yongguk lepaskan sepanjang malam. Himchan tak ingin tidur karena takut tidak bisa melihat punggung Yongguk untuk yang terakhir kali nanti pagi. Tubuh polosnya terus meringkuk dalam pelukan. Yongguk diam sambil mengelus punggung Himchan perlahan. Ada beribu-ribu rasa sayang dalam setiap sentuhannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Bang Yongguk. Aku mencintamu," bisik Himchan dalam tangis.

Tak ada balasan. Bukan berarti Yongguk tak memiliki rasa cinta untuk seorang Himchan yang membuat hari-harinya terasa lebih hidup. Bahkan ada fakta yang terus tergantung di hatinya, dia mencintai Kim Himchan lebih dari apapun. Namun bibirnya tetap bungkam dan biarkan saja tindakannya berbicara. Toh, Himchan pasti sudah tahu jawaban Yongguk.

Bahwa Yongguk amat sangat mencintainya.

Dan Yongguk tidak mungkin melepaskannya.

 **。。。。。。**

Bertahun-tahun mengenal Himchan membuat Jongup tahu kebiasaan pria itu. Himchan tidak akan pernah membiarkan diri terjerat dalam mabuk alkohol walau minum sebanyak apapun. Namun kali ini sepertinya Himchan tidak acuh pada hal itu. Dia terus minum membiarkan dirinya bersandar lemah di sudut meja _bar_ dengan minuman yang tidak pernah Himchan minta sebelumnya.

Himchan pernah bilang dia tidak suka rasa dari _Vina Ventisquero_ _. Tapi, ini sudah botolnya yang kedua._

 _Jongup tidak akan bertanya karena dia sudah mengetahui apa jawaban dari segala sesuatu yang menyebabkan kondisi_ _hyung_ _-nya separah ini. Jadi, dia hanya memperhatikan dari sudut mata sambil mengelap gelas leher tinggi di tangan._

 _"Jongup temani aku malam ini," lirih Himchan._

 _"Aku sudah menemanimu,_ _Hyung_ _."_

 _"Kau tahu maksudku, Jongup sialan. Jangan main-main."_

 _Jongup menyusun gelas kristal itu di tempatnya dengan apik. Melihat ke sekeliling_ _club_ _nya. Sudah tiak ada lagi pelanggan karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Melihat kondisi Himchan seperti itu membuat Jongup tidak tega untuk meninggalkanya sendirian._

 _Menepuk punggung Himchan dan menyuruhnya pergi ke kamar terlebih dulu. Dengan langkah gontai, Himchan menuruti perkataan Jongup. Berjalan lemas ke lantai atas dan hampir saja menabrak tembok._

 _Jongup memutuskan untuk tutup lebih awal hari itu. Setelah membereskan seluruh isi_ _club_ _. Jongup melepas seragam lalu berjalan menyusul Himchan ke kamar. Tak bisa menahan senyum ketika mendapati Himchan yang kini terbaring setengah sadar di atas tempat tidur._

 _Mendekat dan mendaratkan pantat di atas kasur. Jongup mengacak helai rambut Himchan yang kini sudah dia cat pirang lagi. Himchan meraih tangan Jongup dan menariknya. Mencoba membawa Jongup ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Dia pikir, Jongup akan mau. Tapi nyatanya, tangan Jongup malah menutup mulutnya—menghalangi agar mereka tidak berciuman._

 _"Kau hanya memintaku untuk menemanimu,_ _Hyung_ _, bukan_ _having sex_ _denganmu," ujar Jongup. "Kau mau aku mati di tangan Junhong? Satu-satunya temanmu yang bisa bicara sefrontal ini padamu hanya aku, kan?"_

 _Himchan terdiam. Membiarkan Jongup tetap mengelus kepalanya. Ya, dia tidak mungkin bisa kehilangan sosok Jongup yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya bertahun-tahun. Jongup sudah seperti adik laki-lakinya, atau lebih tepatnya sosok seorang ayah yang telah lama Himchan rindukan. Rasanya pada Jongup hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih._

 _"Kenapa jatuh cinta menyesakkan begini, Jongup..."_

 _Air mata kembali menghiasi pipi Himchan. Jongup hanya bisa membantu menghapusnya perlahan dengan jemari. Mengusap wajah Himchan perlahan hingga tertidur._

 _Jongup sebenarnya merasa marah besar karena Yongguk yang diam-diam dia beri kepercayaan untuk menjaga Himchan ternyata malah memberikan rasa sakit luar biasa. Berani sumpah jika Himchan tidak melarangnya maka dia akan mengetuk pintu rumah Yongguk dan memberikan satu bogem mentah di wajah Yongguk yang dia anggap pengecut itu._

 _Yongguk kalah di atas kaki wanita. Jongup tertawa kecil._

 _"Jika dulu_ _Hyung_ _menerima perasaanku, mungkin aku tak akan pernah melihat air mata mengalir di wajahmu," bisik Jongup._

 _Mengingat dia pernah menyimpan rasa yang amat besar untuk Himchan saat masih kuliah dulu. Tapi Himchan berkali-kali menolak dengan alasan yang sama. Himchan tidak bisa mencintainya. Perasaan itu runtuh ketika dia bertemu dengan Junhong yang ternyata memperjuangkan cinta Jongup. Maka cintanya pada Himchan berganti menjadi rasa sayang seperti pada saudara._

 _"Istirahatlah,_ _Hyung._ _Kita benahi semua kekacauan hatimu," bisik Jongup lagi. Dan sepanjang malam dia terus menggenggam tangan Himchan dalam tidurnya._

 **。。。。。。**

"Benar, ya. Aku harus banyak _quality time_ dengan kalian berdua."

Youngjae dan Junhong tertawa mendengar perkataan Himchan. Memang benar, hampir setahun ini Himchan disibukkan dengan pekerjaan hingga malam hari dan hanya berkunjung ke kafe mereka sekali. Mereka jelas merindukan atensi dari Himchan yang sudah seperti—kakak perempuan, mungkin? Bagi mereka.

Banyak yang sudah Himchan lalui, mereka tahu itu. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang ingin membuka suara mengenai persoalan itu. Biarlah Himchan menguburnya sendiri dlaam-dalam.

" _Hyung_ harus ikut dengan kita ke Jeju pokoknya!" seru Junhong.

Dia dan Youngjae berencana untuk berangkat liburan ke Jeju berdua. Katanya untuk mempelajari bagaimana daya tarik pulau itu dan membuat satu cabang kafe lagi dengan konsep seperti pulau Jeju. Untuk hal ini mereka harus mengajak Himchan agar bisa meminta nasihat untuk _interior design_ -nya.

"Kapan kalian akan pergi?"

"Minggu depan. Hari Kamis sampai Minggu malam," jawab Youngjae, "sekalian liburan."

"Sebenarnya aku juga ada pekerjaan yang mengharuskanku ke sana mulai senin depan," tutur Himchan.

"Yah, _hyung_ malah bekerja. Kan, tidak bisa menikmati keindahan pulau Jeju nantinya," keluh Junhong. Padahal dia ingin sekali liburan bertiga seperti yang pernah mereka lakukan dulu.

Masalah pacar dan suami? Biarlah saja. Ini adalah waktunya bagi pada _bottom_ untuk bersenang-senang tanpa diganggu.

"Sampai rabu, sih. Aku bisa meminta jatah cuti ke kantorku, kok. Kita bisa liburan ke sana."

"Serius? Asyik!"

Youngjae dan Himchan tertawa melihat Junhong yang bersorak riang sekali ketika Himchan bisa mendapatkan izin dan libur bersama mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami akan pesan tiket pesawat segera!"

 **。。。。。。**

"Mau itu!"

"Bisakah kau diam?"

Yongguk menatap malas ke arah Sumin yang terus-terusan menunjuk tas _Hermes_ keluaran terbaru dari luar toko. Alasannya, dia mengidam dan ingin Yongguk membelikannya tas tersebut.

Mana ada orang hamil mengidam dibelikan tas mahal dengan _brand_ ternama? Yang ada itu hanya keinginan pribadi ibunya saja.

"Tapi aku mau!"

"Tidak!" Yongguk berjalan lebih dahulu meninggalkan Sumin.

Sumin menghela nafas kencang dan berjalan menyusul Yongguk yang sudah berjalan di depannya. Tiada hari tanpa pertengkaran dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Bahkan Sumin sedang hamil seperti inipun tidak dapat mengubah sikap Yongguk padanya.

Malah Yongguk terkesan lebih dingin dan kejam akhir-akhir ini.

"Ayolah, Yongguk. Kita jauh-jauh kesini untuk liburan," keluh Sumin.

"Dan jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk pergi ke _mall_ dan membeli tas mahal?" Yongguk masih terus berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar dengan banyak tas belanja di tangannya.

"Kau bisa membeli semua ini di Seoul! Buat apa jauh-jauh kesini? Ada pasar malam di luar sana. Aku lebih bisa menikmati suasananya dibanding di sini. Sama saja dengan di Seoul."

Sumin ternganga. Baru kali ini dia melihat seorang Yongguk mengomel panjang lebar seperti itu padanya. Biasanya Yongguk lebih memilih untuk menghindari pertengkaran dan mengunci diri di ruang kerja.

"Tapi pasar malam itu ramai sekali. Banyak orang dan jorok!"

Yongguk menghela nafas. Menjatuhkan seluruh bawaannya keatas lantai dan memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan Sumin. Tidak peduli ada botol parfum mahal di dalam tas belanja itu, juga pada Sumin yang terus memanggil namanya tanpa dia acuhkan.

Sepertinya dua minggu ini lebih tepat disebut sebagai neraka daripada liburan.

 **。。。。。。**

 _ **To be continued?**_

 **。。。。。。**

 **Sebelumnya, saya mau minta maaf karena dua minggu ini tidak update.**

 **Saya sedang disibukkan dengan kegiatan kampus dan luar kampus sampai akhir tahun.**

 **Masih adakah yang setia membaca ff ini?**

 **Saya sengaja upload malam ini, khusus untuk Moon Vibes yang ternyata masih menunggu. Saya terharu, lho, masih ada yang baca fanfic saya di fandom sekecil ini.**

 **Mohon bersabar, kemungkinan saya update lancar lagi mulai minggu depan. Doakan saya bisa menyeimbangi kegiatan saya semua hehe.**

 **Jaga kesehatan selalu, semuanya.**

 **Love You All XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sekarang, lepas tanganku dan pergilah.**_

 _ **Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak saling mengenal?**_

 **。。。。。。**

"Saya sangat senang dengan presentasimu, Himchan- _ssi_ ," ujar pria paruh baya itu dengan senyum puas.

Himchan tersenyum menyambut jabatan tangan pria itu. Merasa sangat puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Proyek dengan salah satu perusahaan _furniture_ terbesar di Korea Selatan yang dia dapat dengan susah payah setelah bangkit dari keterpurukan. Himchan berhasil kembali membangun suasana hatinya setelah dua bulan berpisah dengan Yongguk.

Putus?

Ah, dari awal hubungan mereka juga bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Hanya pemuas seks belaka.

Itu yang Himchan tanam dalam-dalam sekarang dalam pikirannya, jadi buat apa dia menggalaukan perpisahan dengan Yongguk. Di luar sana mungkin masih banyak yang bisa memuaskan Himchan.

"Saya juga sangat senang bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Anda, Yunho- _ssi._ Saya benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa mendapatkan proyek ini. Bos saya pasti sangat senang mendengarnya," tutur Himchan dengan senyum cantik yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Anakku juga pasti akan senang mendengar ini. Konsep yang kau tawarkan sesuai dengan seleranya."

"Anak Anda?"

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku hanya menggantikan anakku. Dia sedang berlibur bersama istrinya," jelas Yunho. "Akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat stress, jadi untuk sementara aku ambil alih pekerjaannya."

"Menjadi seorang CEO pasti sangat melelahkan, ya," ujar Himchan, ditimpali dengan anggukkan dari Yunho.

Himchan membantu Yunho membereskan berkas-berkas di atas meja cafe, sedangkan staff lain kini sudah keluar untuk menikmati Rabu sore mereka di Pulau Jeju. Himchan harus sedikit bersabar agar dia bisa benar-benar menikmati liburannya esok hari. Jadi sebisa mungkin dia akan membereskan laporan dan mengirim ke bos malam ini juga. Pria penyuka _wine_ itu benar-benar tidak sabar ingin melepas stressnya.

Yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berbunyi, membaca kata demi kata yang tertera di layar perlahan kemudian tersenyum senang.

"Himchan, karena setelah ini anakku yang akan mengurus proyek ini bersamamu. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kau ikut makan malam bersama kami?" tawar Yunho.

"Ah, saya takut mengganggu, Yunho- _ssi_ ," tolak Himchan halus. Senyum masih mengembang manis di wajahnya. Takut-takut kalau Yunho akan tersinggung dengan perkataannya.

"Kalau aku memaksa, bagaimana?"

Himchan menggigit bibir, matanya tidak bisa menatap Yunho secara langsung. Sebenarnya, dia mau saja ikut, namun ada rasa enggan yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Tugas laporan yang menunggu itu penting. Ajakan makan dari koleganya ini juga sama pentingnya. Himchan jadi bingung sendiri. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan kesan buruk pada Yunho yang sudah berbaik hati padanya.

"Ahahaha!"

Lamunan Himchan buyar seketika begitu mendengar tawa Yunho. Pria itu kini tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala Himchan lembut.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Himchan- _ssi,_ " kata Yunho dengan nada riangnya.

Tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Suka sekali mengerjai orang lain karena wajahnya terlihat galak tapi berbanding jauh dengan sifatnya. Itu juga hal yang menurun ke anaknya, Yongguk.

Lagi-lagi Himchan hanya menarik senyum canggung. Sikap hangat Yunho mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Terutama tangan besar dan hangat yang kini menepuk kepalanya itu.

"Pulang dan istirahatlah. Aku tidak mau melihat kolegaku sakit dan semua pekerjaan berantakan~"

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih, Yunho- _ssi._ "

Himchan membungkuk sopan sebelum dia beranjak pergi dari cafe, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih senyum-senyum sendiri melihat Himchan.

"Mirip sekali dengan istriku," gumamnya. "Ah~ jadi kangen rumah~"

 **。。。。。。**

"Biru atau merah? Menurutmu yang mana?"

Sumin sibuk memberantaki isi lemari hotel dan tempat tidur dengan tumpukan baju-bajunya. Memilah-milah baju mana yang sebaiknya dia pakai untuk makan malam nanti. Sedangkan Yongguk kini duduk di balkon dengan laptop dan secangkir kopi. Memeriksa laporan keuangan yang dikirimkan oleh bawahannya.

Liburan pun dia masih tetap saja tidak bisa lepas dari pekerjaan.

Atau lebih tepatnya menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan agar bisa melarikan diri dari bayang-bayang Himchan yang masih setia mengikutinya kemanapun.

"Oh, Tuhan! YONGGUK!"

"Hn?"

Yongguk menyesap kopi, mengabaikan Sumin yang kini berdiri di sampingnya dengan dua buah gaun di tangan. Sumin mendecak kesal ketika lagi-lagi Yongguk mengabaikannya. Selalu begitu.

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan pekerjaanmu dulu?" tanya Sumin yang kesal pada Yongguk.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menanyaiku tentang gaun norakmu dan tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

"Bangsat!"

"Jaga mulutmu. Anakmu bisa-bisa lahir sambil mengumpat, bukan menangis," sindir Yongguk.

Sumin menyerah. Melemparkan dua gaun itu ke muka Yongguk lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Merebahkan diri di atas kasur yang masih berantakan.

Wanita itu kembali berpikir kenapa mau-maunya dia menikah dengan orang yang cuek setengah mati seperti Yongguk. Selain karena suruhan orangtua dan harta Yongguk yang berlimpah-ruah tanpa ada habisnya. Menurut Sumin, tidak ada hal yang bagus dari diri Yongguk, tapi, dia harus tetap bertahan. Setidaknya sampai anak di dalam perutnya bisa menjadi alat untuk mengeruk kekayaan Yongguk.

"Mau kemana?"

Sumin menodong Yongguk dengan pertanyaan ketika melihat suaminya itu berjalan ke arah pintu kamar hotel. Tapi Yongguk tidak menjawab dan pergi keluar meninggalkan Sumin yang kini berteriak kesal seperti orang gila di dalam kamar hotel.

"SIALAN KAU, YONGGUK! KAU PIKIR AKU SAMPAH?!"

Mohon maklum, orang hamil emosinya sangat labil.

 **。。。。。。**

Malam di Jeju benar-benar menjadi pemandangan yang memuaskan bagi Himchan. Bukan hanya karena laut yang indah yang terbentang luas di depan matanya, tapi juga karena jajanan-jajanan khas yang dapat memuaskan lidah dan perutnya. Sebagai seorang _gourmet,_ makanan adalah hal utama yang selalu Himchan cari. Beruntung karena laporannya selesai dalam waktu cepat sehingga pukul delapan malam dia bisa keluar untuk menikmati suasana malam.

Tujuan utamanya adalah pasar tradisional Olle untuk mencari makanan dan jus _Hallabong._ Dia sudah mengidamkan jus itu karena menonton salah satu _variety show boyband_ secara tidak sengaja dan penasaran akan rasa dari jus tersebut.

"Makan apa ya~"

Sepasang mata kucingnya menyusuri toko demi toko yang berjajar rapi di sana. Toko pakaian pun tak luput dari pandangannya. Kapan lagi bisa belanja pakaian murah tapi bagus, kan?

Baru saja dia mau belok ke toko pakaian, hidungnya tergoda oleh wangi sate lidah sapi dari _stand_ makanan yang berada tak jauh darinya. Dia menghampiri _stand_ itu tanpa ragu dan memesan tiga tusuk sate. Sambil menunggu satenya dibakar, Himchan mengecek ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar karena banyak _chat_ yang masuk dari Youngjae dan Junhong. Banyak foto-foto _selfie_ yang mereka berdua kirimkan, menampilkan mereka yang sedang berkemas. Ada satu foto yang membuat Himchan terkikik pelan. Foto Daehyun yang terlihat duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan bibir yang mencebik kesal.

 **Cutie Rabbits🐰**

 **Yjay🌻**

 _Daehyun sebal bakal ditinggal ke Jeju 😂_

 **Moon's🌛**

 _Hahaha, bibirnya tiga kali lipat lebih tebal kalau dia manyun seperti itu LOL_

 **Chanchanie🐰**  
 _Astaga 😂_  
 _Kenapa dia bibirnya bisa setebal itu 😂😂😂_

Fokus Himchan masih tertuju pada ponselnya, hingga dia tidak sadar kalau masih ada yang mengantri di belakang. Orang itu mendecak kesal karena terlalu lama menunggu, Himchan tidak tahu satenya sudah selesai dibuat.

"Maaf, bisa kau menyingkir? Aku juga mau pesan."

Himchan tersadar lalu segera menyimpan ponsel ke saku. Memberikan sejumlah uang pada bibi penjual lalu mengambil satenya yang dimasukkan ke dalam bungkus kertas.

"Maafkan aku. Tadi aku sedang―"

 ** _―Sraak_**

Bungkusan sate sudah tak lagi berada di genggaman. Jatuh berserakan di atas aspal. Tubuh Himchan menegang ketika melihat sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Bang Yongguk.

"Hime?"

Panggilan sayang itu. Benar, itu benar Bang Yongguk. Himchan benar-benar mematung. Yongguk berlutut membereskan makanan Himchan yang jatuh ke tanah. Untungnya masih terbungkus rapi dan aman untuk dimakan.

Yongguk menyodorkan bungkus makanan itu dan dengan segera dirampas oleh Himchan. Dia harus cepat pergi dari sana. Baru saja satu langkah kaki maju. Geraknya tertahan karena Yongguk berhasil meraih lengan Himchan dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Lepaskan," bisik Himchan.

Tapi, Yongguk sama sekali tidak menurutinya. Malahan dia meraba telapak tangan Himchan dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Yongguk berjalan menuntun Himchan berjalan keluar dari pasar Olle. Berjalan tanpa tujuan hingga kaki mereka berhenti tepat di pesisir pantai.

Lautan terbentang luas tersimpan di depan mata. Kerlap-kerlip bintang terpantul di atas gelombang ombak lembut yang menyentuh batu karang. Dingin, tapi Himchan tidak terlalu peduli. Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanya pertanyaan seputar keberadaan Yongguk.

Kenapa pria itu berasa di sini?

Kenapa Yongguk tiba-tiba menarik Himchan pergi?

Bukankah mereka sepakat untuk tidak saling mengenal?

"Aku merindukanmu, Hime," bisik Yongguk. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam Himchan erat.

Himchan bergeming. Masih menatap Yongguk dengan sepasang matanya tanpa perasaan. Lebih tepat jika dibilang Himchan berusaha menyembunyikan semua emosi yang bergejolak di dada. Himchan ingin lari, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud 'Hime'?" tanya Himchan dingin. "Aku bukan 'Hime' yang kau maksud."

Bibir Yongguk terkatup. Wajahnya diusap kasar. Yongguk tertawa geli ketika dia menyadarinya, bahwa dialah yang meminta Himchan untuk menyepakati perjanjian mereka dulu. Yongguklah yang meminta agar mereka tidak saling mengenal lagi jika mereka bertemu. Dan sekarang malah Yongguk yang menarik Himchan, mencoba menyeret pria cantik itu untuk kembali masuk ke dalam hidupnya.

"Ah, bodohnya aku."

Bukannya melepaskan genggaman tangan, Yongguk malah semakin mendekati Himchan. Menghirup aroma stroberi yang manis dari rambut Himchan dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu," bisik Yongguk tepat di telinga Himchan.

Tubuh yang lebih kecil itu bergetar. Perlahan memberanikan diri untuk mendorong tubuh Yongguk menjauh. Melepaskan genggaman kuat di tangan dan perlahan melangkah mundur. Tidak peduli pada Yongguk yang kini memasang ekspresi kecewa.

Hei, bukankah harusnya Himchan yang kecewa di sini?

"Tapi aku bisa."

Himchan memasang senyum manis di wajah. Tak ada gurat kesedihan yang dia pampangkan di sana. Himchan mencoba untuk berdiri tegap. Menguatkan diri untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa dia bukanlah apa-apa bagi Yongguk.

Mereka sudah berpisah. Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah lagi bersatu.

Himchan tak akan pernah bisa jadi yang 'utama' di hidup Yongguk, maupun hidup orang lain.

"Aku bisa melupakanmu. Aku sudah mencobanya," tukas Himchan, "aku sudah bisa menikmati kebahagiaanku sekarang."

Himchan melangkah maju, mengecup bibir Yongguk sekilas.

"Ini yang terakhir," katanya. "Kali ini aku yang akan meminta. Lepaskan aku. Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak saling mengenal."

Yongguk masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Menatap Himchan yang berlalu dari hadapannya. Dia tahu, Himchan menangis. Bahu itu bergetar ringkih walaupun mencoba untuk tetap kuat. Yongguk merutuki kebodohannya.

Himchan tak akan bisa kembali ke pelukannya.

Tidak akan pernah.

 **。。。。。。**  
 **To be continued?**  
 **。。。。。。**

 **Sebelumnya, maaf karena baru bisa update lagi. Sibuk sampai akhir tahun dan benar-benar menyita waktu.**

 **Kedua, maaf kalau konfliknya masih berputar di roda yang sama. Kemungkinan 2 atau 3 chapter lagi ff ini bakal finish. Kenapa bakal tetap dilanjutin walau peminatnya dikit? Karena gak mau ngecewain kalian yang baca ff aku ❤**

 **Ketiga, turut berduka cita atas meninggalkan Kim Jonghyun SHINee. Aku akui, dulu aku sempat jadi Shawol karena SHINee ngebawa aku masuk dunia K-pop. Jonghyun isn't even my bias. Tapi air mata ngalir gitu aja tanpa mikir. Sesak di dada gak bisa ditahan. Ini tahun terburuk yang aku rasain setelah masuk lagi ke koreaan. Mulai dari keluarnya bias aku―Hoya dari Infinite dan ini yang terburuk. Meninggalnya Jonghyun.**

 **Dia udah ada di tempat terbaik sekarang. Di sisi Tuhan tanpa ngerasain sakit lagi. Semoga dia dan cinta mengalir buat dia tanpa henti.**

 **Maaf malah jadi curhat...**

 **Thanks for reading, my lovely readers!**

 **Love you so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jonglo Special Chapter**

 **。。。。。。**

Jongup mencintai Himchan.

Pemuda itu mengakui kalau tidak akan ada manusia yang tidak bisa jatuh ke dalam pesona bintang secerah Himchan. _He's a social butterfly._ Temannya ada di sana-sini karena memang Himchan suka sekali menghadiri pesta yang diadakan oleh rekan-rekannya. Dimanapun, kapanpun.

Berjalan bersama Himchan itu agak menghabiskan waktu. Bukan karena si cantik itu suka berlama-lama di suatu tempat atau keluar-masuk toko pakaian dan membeli ini itu, tapi karena hampir setiap meter berjalan akan ada yang mencegatnya. Untuk sekedar menyapa ataupun mengajaknya mengobrol hingga jalan-jalan. Jongup sendiri menyadari kalau dia agak lelah kalau berjalan bersama kakak kelasnya itu, tapi apa daya, demi menjadi lebih dekat dengan yang terkasih dia rela sedikit membuang waktu.

"Jongupie! Malam ini ikut _party_ , yuk!"

Ya, itu Himchan yang mengajaknya. Pemuda yang sekarang duduk di semester tujuh itu memilin rambut _platinum_ _silver_ milik Jongup sambil tersenyum manis. Sudah terbiasa jika ada satu atau dua pasang mata yang akan cemburu memperhatikan kedekatan mereka.

" _Party_ siapa kali ini?" tanya Jongup sambil mengelus tangan kiri Himchan yang menumpu tubuh di atas meja kantin.

Ada senyum riang yang terlukis di wajah cantik Himchan sesaat setelah Jongup bertanya. Kalau seperti itu artinya Jongup setuju menemaninya. Berhenti memilin ujung rambut Jongup dan membuka _chat_ di ponselnya. Himchan menunjukkan pesan berisi undangan _party_ dari seseorang bernama Kwon Hyunbin. Yang Jongup tahu, Kwon Hyunbin adalah salah satu teman Himchan yang berasal dari jurusan _fashion_ di kampus mereka yang memiliki pekerjaan sambilan sebagai model terkenal. Pemuda sejangkung tiang listrik itu juga dikenal suka bergota-ganti pasangan sebelum dia bertemu kekasihnya sekarang, Hwang Minhyun.

"Malam ini jam delapan di _Butterfly_. Kita berangkat jam sembilan saja," ujar Himchan. "Ikut kan?"

"Hm..." Jongup mengusap dagunya. Pura-pura berpikir lalu kemudian berkata, "Cium dulu."

Himchan terkekeh geli lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Jongup. Tangannya kini menangkup wajah si _cheetos_ itu dan mengelusnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih, Jongupie~" kata Himchan sambil tersenyum manis.

Dari ujung mata, Jongup bisa melihat orang-orang di sekitar kantin kini ikut tersenyum melihat ke arah Himchan sambil berbisik-bisik. Tuh, kan. Siapa yang tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada malaikat di hadapannya ini? Jongup adalah salah satu dari tiga orang yang beruntung karena bisa masuk ke dalam _circle_ pertemanan Himchan yang terkenal sebagai kaum elit. Dua orang lainnya adalah dua ekor jelmaan kelinci manis bernama Yoo Youngjae dan Jung Daehyun.

Kadang Jongup sendiri bingung kenapa Himchan yang notabene orang dari keluarga kaya mau berteman dengan dirinya, Youngjae dan Daehyun yang berasal dari keluarga biasa. Dia pernah menanyakan hal ini sebelumnya dan Himchan dengan santainya menjawab kalau berteman dengan mereka membuat Himchan merasa lebih nyaman dan bebas menjadi diri sendiri ketimbang bersama teman-teman kaum elitnya. Dengan senyum di wajahnya yang terkembang tanpa kemunafikan dan membuat getaran di hati Jongup semakin terasa.

Jongup mencintai Himchan.

Dan akan terus mencintainya.

 **。。。。。。**

 _Butterfly_ adalah klub malam kesukaan Himchan.

Dia bilang kalau desain interior klub malam tersebut berbeda dengan klub lain yang terkesan heboh dengan lampu warna-warni yang menyakitkan mata. _Butterfly_ memang sengaja dibuat remang dengan cahaya lampu berwarna _cool white_ yang tidak terlalu menyolok mata. Warna dindingnya kontras dengan lampu dengan tambahan lukisan _aesthetic_ dengan cat _glow in the dark_. Makanya kalau temannya ada yang mengadakan _party_ di klub itu, Himchanlah yang paling bersemangat untuk datang.

Jongup memarkirkan motor besarnya di depan klub sebelum menyusul Himchan yang sudah menghambur masuk lebih dulu untuk menemui teman-temannya. Lagu _Ain't My Fault_ milik Zara Larsson menggema dan masuk ke pendengaran Jongup saat dia masuk ke dalam klub yang sudah lumayan ramai itu. Matanya menelisik, mencari sosok Himchan yang memakai kaus _V-neck_ biru tua yang ternyata kini sudah menggila di _dance floor._

Anak _party_ dasar.

"Kau datang juga, Moon!"

Jongup menoleh ketika Hyunbin datang lalu menepuk pundaknya. Mereka lumayan akrab karena pernah beberapa kali makan malam bersama (itupun karena Himchan juga mengajaknya). Hyunbin terlihat membawa seseorang di belakangnya. Pemuda yang tak kalah tinggi namun berwajah sangat manis. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jongup melihat sosok pemuda itu. Dia juga dalah salah satu kenalan Himchan, namun mereka belum pernah berkenalan karena memang Himchan belum mengenalkan mereka dan pemuda itu terlihat cukup pendiam.

"Kenalkan, ini teman yang kukenal di dunia model. Namanya Choi Junhong." Hyunbin yang sepertinya cukup peka dengan keadaan memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

Jongup menyambut uluran tangan Junhong dan menjabatnya. Agak lama sampai Junhong menarik diri dengan semburat kemerahan di pipinya. Jongup tidak menyadari itu sepertinya. Matanya masih terfokus mengikuti pergerakan Himchan yang—sepertinya sudah cukup mabuk karena dia mulai menciumi seseorang di tengah-tengah _dance floor_.

Hyunbin sudah tidak berada bersama mereka sejak beberapa menit lalu. Kini keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mengasingkan diri dari euforia orang-orang yang berteriak kegirangan di tengah ruangan dengan DJ yang terus memainkan musik dengan apik. Jongup bisa merasakan kalau sedari tadi Junhong memperhatikannya. Menangkap fitur wajah tampan Jongup dengan sepasang matanya.

"Jongup- _ssi_ apakah kau berpacaran dengan Himchan- _hyung_...?"

Jongup menoleh, menatap Junhong yang mengelus tengkuk gugup. Kenapa pemuda ini menanyakan hal seperti itu tiba-tiba?

"Kau menyukai Himchan?" Jongup balik bertanya. Kalau Junhong menyukai Himchan, maka dia tidak akan pernah menyerahkan begitu saja. "Pikir lagi kalau kau menyukainya. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya untukmu."

"Ah... eh... bukan begitu maksudku," ucap Junhong gugup. "Malah sebaliknya... aku ingin mengenalmu."

 _To the point_ sekali Junhong mengatakannya.

Memang, sih. Sudah sejak sekitar empat bulan lalu dia mulai merasa tertarik pada pemuda yang lebih tua itu. Saat pertama kali Junhong melihat Jongup, dia jatuh pada tatapan mata yang tajam namun indah yang mampu membuatnya meleleh seketika. Juga pada sifat Jongup yang cukup aneh namun menarik. Junhong sendiri bingung bagaimana menjelaskan pada orang-orang yang bertanya kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada sosok Jongup.

Banyak juga di antara mereka yang menyuruh Junhong untuk menyerah karena tahu cinta Jongup hanya untuk Himchan. Ya. perasaan Jongup untuk Himchan itu terlihat sangat jelas dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum walaupun Jongup belum pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun.

"Kau tidak salah, kan?" tanya Jongup. Sedikit dikejutkan dengan kenyataan bahwa ternyata Junhong tidak termasuk ke dalam orang-orang yang jatuh pada pesona Himchan, tapi malah mendekatinya.

Namun keraguan Jongup dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan kepala yang berarti telinga Jongup tidak berpindah tempat dan berfungsi dengan normal. Junhong kini terlihat menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan, menyembunyikan rasa malu yang membuat pipinya menjadi seperti tomat segar. Jongup terpaku. Bagaimana bisa pemuda dengan tinggi luar biasa seperti Junhong bisa terlihat imut seperti kelinci?

Apa? Coba ulangi?

Jongup berpikir kalau Junhong itu imut seperti kelinci.

"Maafkan aku, Jongup- _ssi_ kalau aku lancang mengatakan ini ketika pertama kali mengobrol denganmu."

Jongup menahan nafas ketika melihat Junhong menggigit bibir pelan sebelum tersenyum manis padanya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

 **。。。。。。**

Jongup selalu berpikir kalau dia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi pemeran utama dalam hati Himchan. Meskipun hari ini dia bangun dalam keadaan telanjang dengan Himchan yang masih mendengkur manja dalam tidurnya. Ada jejak air mata di wajah cantiknya.

Semalam mereka bercinta hingga kelelahan. Membiarkan Himchan menangis dalam pelukannya setelah bercerita kalau dia ditolak oleh pujaan hatinya—Leo—yang memilih untuk menjalani kisah cinta dengan Cha Hakyeon. Dan mengakibatkan Himchan mabuk dan menciumi beberapa orang di klub secara random, serta berkata dia tidak ingin ke _Butterfly_ lagi setelah itu. Jongup bukannya mengambil kesempatan saat Himchan memeluk dan mendorongnya ke atas ranjang. Hanya saja dia tidak tega meninggalkan _hyung_ kesayangannya itu sendirian dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Himchan itu orangnya nekat.

"Jongup..."

Jongup agak terkejut ketika Himchan menarik lengannya agar dia kembali tidur. Ternyata Himchan sudah bangun dan kini tangannya bergerak mengelus helaian hitam Jongup yang lengket karena keringat. Memperhatikan gurat kesedihan yang terpancar di wajah Himchan meski ada senyum terlukis di sana.

"Maafkan aku, ya... Meskipun kau mengatakannya berulang kali. Tapi aku tidak bisa," ujar Himchan dengan suara seraknya.

Ingatan Jongup kembali berputar ke beberapa waktu lalu. Rasanya Jongup ingin menabrakkan diri ke truk yang sedang melaju kencang ketika menyadari kalau dia berulang kali mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Himchan saat mereka bercinta kemarin malam. Mungkin Himchan menduga itu hanya karena dorongan nafsu makanya dia mengatakan hal seperti itu. Padahal dia benar-benar tulus mencintai Himchan.

"Aku, bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk kau cintai," ujar Himchan lagi. "Kau harus menulis kisahmu sendiri. Bukan denganku. Tapi dengan orang yang mencintaimu."

" _Hyung_.."

Jongup merangkak ke atas tubuh Himchan. Mengelus helai rambut pirang Himchan ke atas lalu mengecup dahi Himchan lembut. Selanjutnya kecupan itu turun ke sepasang mata Himchan, pipi, hidung, dagu, leher, lalu bibir. Berkali-kali Jongup memberikan kecupan di bibir Himchan karena tak ada penolakan. Selanjutnya Jongup berujar hingga membuat Himchan menitikkan air matanya.

"Aku hanya berharap untuk kebahagiaanmu, _Hyung_."

Lalu bibir mereka kembali bertaut dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Yang begitu lembut dan manis seperti cokelat leleh di atas _red velvet_ yang Himchan suka.

 **。。。。。。**

Tak pernah terlintas di kepala Jongup kalau dia akan bertemu dengan Junhong di tempat seperti ini. Jongup baru saja keluar dari studio _dance_ langganannya dan bertemu dengan Junhong yang sedang mengobrol dengan pengelola studio tersebut—Noh Taehyun. Dan kini mereka berakhir di cafe milik kekasih Taehyun yang berdiri tepat di bawah studio atas saran dari Taehyun sendiri.

Ya, Taehyun tahu kalau Junhong menyukai Jongup, jadi dia berniat akan menjodohkan mereka. Karena mereka bertemu di saat yang tepat, sekalian saja Taehyun menyuruh Jongup mengajak Junhong makan siang. Hitung-hitung melancarkan usaha kekasihnya juga. Hehe.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau suka _dance_ juga," ujar Jongup sambil mengaduk _milkshake-_ nya. "Panggil aku Jongup saja. Jangan terlalu sopan seperti kemarin."

Junhong mengangguk pelan, "Aku juga baru tahu kalau kau suka _dance_ dan kita memakai studio yang sama," kata Junhong.

"Studio milik Taehyun- _hyung_ nyaman sih. Murah juga. Jadi suka latihan di sana."

"Aku setuju. Studionya juga bersih sekali," timpal Junhong. "Ah, apa kau sudah punya _dance crew_?"

Jongup menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia memang sudah menekuni hobinya ini sejak SMP dan pernah ikut latihan _B-boy_ juga. Tapi sejauh ini Jongup berlatih _dance_ sendirian dan belum pernah membuat _dance crew_. Dia belum pernah kepikiran sampai ke sana.

"Ah, kalau belum punya. Apa kau keberatan ikut bersama _dance crew-_ ku? Aku butuh satu orang lagi untuk ikut perlombaan di Ilsan nanti," tawar Junhong.

Berpikir sebentar. Tawaran yang Junhong berikan sepertinya menarik dan lumayan untuk menghabiskan waktu yang biasa dia habiskan bersama Himchan. Himchan sekarang sedang berlibur ke _New York_ sendirian.

Ada senyuman yang terlukis di wajah polos itu ketika Jongup menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda dia menyetujui ajakan Junhong. Pemuda itu bertepuk tangan kecil sebelum mengambil kentang goreng di atas piring dan menyantapnya. Junhong terlihat sangat senang ketika Jongup mau ikut bergabung ke _dance crew_ -nya. Dan itu membuat kadar manis di diri Junhong meningkat pesat. Membuat kupu-kupu menggelitiki perut Jongup dan membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

Dia jadi teringat pada _confession_ yang Junhong lakukan padanya beberapa waktu lalu. Juga pada kata-kata Himchan agar Jongup menulis kisahnya sendiri bersama orang lain. Jongup jadi berpikir, mungkin dia sudah menemukan orang yang tepat. Yang mampu menulis kisah cinta bersama dirinya mulai dari nol. Yang mampu membantu Jongup untuk bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang Himchan yang masih menghantui hatinya.

Jongup sendiri tidak sadar kalau tangannya kini sudah menggenggam erat tangan kiri Junhong yang diam. Membuat si empunya ingin berseru sekencang mungkin karena merasa terbang ke langit ke delapan—langit ketujuh sudah penuh katanya.

"Junhong, mungkin lancang bagiku untuk mengatakan ini. Tapi maukah kau membantuku? Membantuku untuk melupakan Himchan dan menulis kisah cinta bersamamu di lembar hidupku yang baru?"

Junhong tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebar, jadi dia menutup mulut menggunakan tangan kanan—menyembunyikan senyuman malu-malunya dari Jongup. Bukannya Junhong tidak menyadari kalau hati Jongup masih tertambat pada Himchan, tapi setidaknya dia harus egois untuk kebahagiaannya sendiri. Itu yang dikatakan Himchan padanya saat dia berusaha meyakinkan diri untuk terus mengejar Jongup. Ya, karena dia tahu Himchan tidak mencintai pemuda itu dan hanya menganggap Jongup sebagai adik yang manis makanya Junhong tetap ingin memperjuangkan Jongup.

Dia yakin. Jongup pasti bisa mencintainya.

Permukaan kulit telapak tangannya bertemu dengan bibir Jongup yang sedikit kering sesaat dia menganggukkan kepala dan menerima Jongup. Jongup berusaha untuk membahagiakan dirinya sendiri, maka ini adalah saatnya bagi Junhong untuk mendorongnya dari belakang. Menjadi tumpuan bagi Jongup saat dia merasa kesusahan, menjadi tempat dimana Jongup kembali ketia dia ingin pulang.

Meskipun dia tahu jika sekarang hati Jongup masih untuk Himchan.

Suatu saat nanti, hati Jongup akan menjadi miliknya.

Ya, dia akan menjadi pemeran utama dalam hati Jongup seperti Jongup yang sudah jadi pemeran utama di hatinya sejak lama.

 **。。。。。。**

Jongup mencintai Himchan.

Itu hanyalah cerita lama yang tidak ingin Jongup ungkap lagi. Membuka pintu klubnya tepat pukul sepuluh malam dan menyambut Himchan sebagai pelanggan pertamanya adalah hal yang selalu dia lakukan selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Mendengarkan keluh kesah _hyung-_ nya yang cantik itu sambil meracik minuman pesanan pelanggan satu persatu.

Akhir-akhir ini Himchan sering bercerita tentang Bang Yongguk yang dekat dengannya. Melihat Himchan bercerita dengan senyuman yang terkembang di wajahnya seperti itu membuat Jongup merasa senang juga. Berarti Himchan sudah menemukan kisah cintanya sendiri. Kebahagiaan yang selalu Himchan nanti selama ini.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, Jongup~"

"Iya, _Hyung._ Aku tahu itu," ujar Jongup sambil tersenyum. Meletakkan gelas kristal berisi minuman berwarna merah yang diracik dengan cantik kepada Himchan lalu mengangkat telepon yang masuk ke ponselnya yang sedari tadi berdering kencang.

"Ya, Junhong. Aku akan tutup lebih awal hari ini," ujar Jongup. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa. Ini hari jadi kita yang ke lima tahun."

Himchan yang berada di seberang _bar_ tersenyum geli. Adik kecilnya itu kini seperti sudah jadi budak cinta Junhong. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap kali mengerjai Jongup seperti mengajaknya tidur bersama atau melakukan kegiatan seks, Jongup selalu berkata dia akan dipenggal Junhong. Padahal Junhong sama sekali tidak pernah berkata seperti itu ketika Himchan bertanya padanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Junhongie."

Sambungan telepon itu mati dan Jongup disambut oleh suara tertawa kencang Himchan. Sedikit terbatuk karena si cantik hampir saja tersedak minumannya. Alis Jongup berdansa naik-turun keheranan dengan sikap Himchan yang menurutnya aneh akhir-akhir ini. Sangat, amat sangat ceria.

" _Hyung_ kenapa, sih? Aneh," ujar Jongup.

Himchan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu menengak minumannya sampai habis. Tangannya terulur panjang-panjang untuk mengusap helaian rambut Jongup yang di cat dengan warna biru. Lagu _Le Noir_ masuk ke pendengaran Himchan hingga dia ingin tinggal lebih lama, namun dia tidak ingin mengganggu waktu adik kesayangan bersama kekasihnya maka dia memilih untuk turun dari kursinya.

"Jongup~" panggil Himchan manja. "Aku mencintaimu~"

Dan itu mengundang tawa keluar dari bibir Jongup. Dia melambaikan tangannya pada Himchan yang berjalan ke arah pintu keluar sambil berteriak, "Aku juga mencintaimu kakaku tersayang!"

Lalu keduanya tertawa keras hingga pelanggan lain menatap heran karena interaksi antara dua orang aneh yang seperti sedang dimabuk cinta tersebut.

Ya. Jongup dan Himchan saling mencintai.

Dalam konteks hubungan kakak-beradik yang selalu mereka dambakan sejak mereka kecil—wajar saja karena keduanya adalah anak tunggal di keluarga.

Kini hati Jongup benar-benar sudah berada di tangan Junhong. Yang mampu memberikan kebahagiaan sesungguhnya pada Jongup. Junghong hadir dengan cintanya yang tak terbatas, juga rasa percaya yang luar biasa. Dia percaya pada Jongup yang tidak akan mengkhianatinya dan memang benar Jongup memegang penuh kepercayaan itu.

Semakin hari Jongup semakin yakin untuk mengatakannya.

Jongup mencintai Junhong.

Hanya Junhong.

 **。。。。。。**

 **End for Jonglo Story**

 **。。。。。。**

 **Merry Chrismast untuk kalian yang merayakannya.**

 **Semoga diberikan keberkahan sepanjang tahun dan sepanjang waktu.**

 **Thanks for reading~**

 **Love You All**


	8. Chapter 8

Kamis sore ini adalah hari paling menyenangkan bagi Himchan. Siang sekitar pukul dua tadi, Youngjae dan Junhong tiba di Jeju dan langsung menyambangi Himchan di hotel. Kata Himchan lebih baik mereka berada di kamar yang sama agar tidak terasa sepi. Terlebih kamar Himchan terlalu besar untuk ditinggali sendiri, jadi daripada menghambur uang untuk mereservasi kamar lebih baik berada di kamar yang sama, bukan? Lebih hemat dan efisien.

Setelah selesai membereskan barang bawaan mereka, Youngjae dan Junhong langsung menarik Himchan pergi. Kemana lagi tujuan utamanya kalau bukan ke pasar Olle? Youngjae dan Junhong ingin memborong pakaian murah di sana. Himchan hanya mengiyakan. Kemarin dia belum sempat membeli juas _hallabong_ yang dia inginkan, jadi dia ikut saja kemana dua orang bocah itu menariknya pergi.

"Mari kita meningkatkan perekonomian Pulau Jeju," ujar Junhong.

Youngjae dan Himchan yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa. Mereka masuk ke salah satu toko pakaian yang cukup besar dan menjual berbagai macam jenis pakaian, mulai dari pakaian wanita hingga pakaian anak-anak. Harga yang dibandrol juga cukup murah. Himchan yang sangat royal tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memborong beberapa pakaian dari toko tersebut. Dia memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah jaket _bomber_ hitam dan tiga potong kemeja lengan panjang beda warna. Lumayan untuk dipakai ke kantor.

" _Hyung_ , lihat baju ini bagus," seru Youngjae sambil menunjukkan sebuah dres biru selutut pada Himchan. "Aku ingin beli!"

"Youngjae- _hyung_ , itu pakaian wanita," timpal Junhong yang sudah selesai memilih bajunya.

Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, aku tahu. Daehyun pasti senang jika aku memakai dres ini. Dia sangat suka melihatku memakai pakaian wanita. Apalagi dres atau baju _sailor_ ," katanya.

Himchan tertawa geli. Entah Youngjae terlalu polos atau Daehyun yang terlalu mesum dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk memuaskan _fetish_ -nya. Dia hanya bisa menggeleng kepala menanggapi kepolosan Youngjae. Youngjae yang tidak peduli sama sekali dengan omongan Junhong langsung menyerahkan pakaian itu ke paman pemilik toko dan meminta untuk memberinya diskon karena dia ingin membeli tiga potong dres lagi. Pemilik toko yang terhipnotis kepolosan Youngjae itu hanya tertawa dan memberikan diskon lumayan banyak untuk pemuda itu.

"Sepuluh ribu won saja, Nak!"

"Yey! Terima kasih, Paman!" pekik Youngjae diikuti dengan lompatan riang darinya.

Setelah membayar, mereka berjalan ke arah _stand_ makanan yang berjejer dari tengah hingga ujung pasar Olle. Incaran mereka hanya satu, jus _hallabong._ Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan mencari kafe setelah mendapatkan jus _hallabong_. Langit sudah menggelap dan perut mereka sudah kelaparan. Junhong mengambil ponselnya, mencari rekomendasi kafe yang enak dan nyaman di _google_.

"Ada kafe di ujung jalan ini. Harga dan makanannya sangat _worth it_ ," ujar Junhong. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?"

"Boleh saja. Yang penting perut terisi dulu," kata Himchan. Sedangkan Youngjae hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

Terkadang Himchan kagum pada Junhong. Sikapnya yang dewasa dan tenang walaupun terkadang sifat kekanakan manjanya keluar. Dia mampu menempatkan diri, kapan dia harus bersikap dewasa dan kapan dia bisa bersikap kekanakan. Cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan dan mampu membaca situasi. Jongup benar-benar beruntung bisa memiliki Junhong yang tidak pernah cemburu sama sekali dengan kedekatan dua orang pria itu. Junhong tidak pernah bermasalah jika Jongup harus menemani Himchan jika si cantik itu sedang dalam kesulitan, karena Junhong tahu, Himchan tidak mempunyai siapapun selain Jongup di sisinya. Junhong percaya pada Jongup yang tidak akan pernah mengkhianati dirinya.

Jadi kalau misalnya Jongup berkata Junhong akan memenggal kepalanya jika dia tidur dengan Himchan, itu hanya candaan Jongup belaka.

Mereka memutuskan untuk jalan ke tempat tujuan. Ingin menikmati suasana di pinggir pantai Jeju, kata Youngjae. Tidak ada kata lelah sama sekali dalam kamus mereka. Langit yang jernih dan penuh dengan bintang-bintang, juga angin yang menyejukkan. Meskipun sudah memasuki musim dingin lagi, tapi Jeju tidak sedingin di Seoul.

Setelah dua puluh menit berjalan, mereka akhirnya sampai di kafe yang mereka tuju. Kafe itu dibangun dua lantai dan tidak terlalu besar, tapi suasananya sangat nyaman. Desain interiornya membuat Himchan tersenyum kecil. Cat putih mendominasi dinding lantai satu kafe tersebut, ada beberapa lukisan _aesthetic_ bertemakan pantai di beberapa sudut ruangan. Kursi dan meja yang digunakan berbahan kayu dengan hiasan bunga tropis di atasnya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan. Untuk berapa orang?" sapa seorang pelayan dengan ramah.

"Untuk tiga orang. Apakah ada di lantai dua?" tanya Himchan sambil membalas senyuman ramah hingga membuat pelayan wanita itu bersemu.

"Silahkan ke sebelah sini."

Pelayan wanita itu menuntun mereka berjalan menuju lantai dua. Lantai dua adalah ruang terbuka bertema taman, berbeda dengan lantai satu, lantai dua dibuat sedikit lebih gelap dengan beberapa lampu taman. Masih dengan suasana khas pantai yang Himchan sukai. Belum sampai kursi yang dituntun oleh pelayan, mereka dikagetka dengan suara seseorang yang memanggil Himchan dengan lantang.

"Himchan- _ssi!_ "

Sungguh Himchan dibuat terkejut oleh suara Yunho yang memanggilnya dari arah belakang. Bukan itu saja, ada Yongguk dan seorang wanita yang tidak Himchan kenal duduk bersama Yunho. Youngjae dan Junhong bertukar pandang bingung.

"Kemarilah, ikut makan bersama kami," teriak Yunho lagi.

Yongguk sudah memasang wajah khawatir. Berulang kali melirik kearah Yunho, Sumin dan Himchan bergantian. Sungguh dia tidak memprediksi kehadiran Himchan di tengah acara makan malam mereka yang tertunda di malam sebelumnya. Tak ada reaksi dari Himchan, Yunho berinisiatif berdiri dan menghampiri pria cantik itu.

"Makanlah bersama kami mumpung aku masih di sini. Kukenalkan juga dengan anakku yang akan mengurus proyek nanti," ujar Yunho.

Bola mata Himchan bergetar ragu, melirik ke arah dua sahabatnya yang berdiri di belakang. Yunho menyadari itu langsung mengumbar senyum.

"Ajak kedua temanmu juga."

Tanpa bisa menolak, Himchan mengangguk dan bergabung bersama Yunho untuk makan malam. Sulit rasanya untuk tidak menatap wajah Yongguk yang berulang kali menatapnya secara intens di tengah acara makan mereka. Belum lagi tatapan tak bersahabat yang dilemparkan oleh wanita cantik di samping Yongguk yang seakan menghakiminya. Acara makan malam didominasi oleh Yunho yang menanyakan hal-hal di luar masalah pekerjaan.

"Oh, jadi kamu istrinya Daehyun!" seru Yunho pada Youngjae yang hanya tersenyum kaku. Agak canggung karena dia takut Yunho tidak terbuka pada hubungan seperti ini. "Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak bermasalah dengan hubungan sesama jenis," ujar Yunho.

"Tapi kan kalau semua pria di dunia ini _gay_ , kasihan kami yang cantik-cantik ini. Benar, kan, Yah?" celetuk Sumin.

"Sumin!"

Yongguk memberatkan nada suaranya ketika melihat air muka Himchan, Youngjae dan Junhong berubah keruh, tapi, wanita itu sepertinya tidak peka dan malah tersenyum-senyum sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Ah, Himchan- _ssi_ , dari tadi aku terus penasaran. Apakah kau sudah menikah?" tanya Sumin. "Kalau belum, aku punya teman _single_. Mau kukenalkan?"

"Sumin, kau tidak sopan," tegur Yongguk lagi.

Himchan mengusap tengkuknya canggung, giginya merapat dan kini mengeluarkan desisan tak nyaman. Himchan tak berani berkata-kata, terlebih ketika mendengar hal yang sebelumya Sumin katakan. Keahlian komunikasi Himchan mendadak luntur seketika. Wajah Himchan terlihat memucat, kepalanya terasa pusing. Garpu dan pisau perlahan terlepas dari tangannya. Tangannya kini memijat pelipisnya pelan-pelan.

" _Hyung,_ pusing?" Junhong mengusap punggung Himchan lembut.

Himchan menarik senyuman lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya.

"Tapi sepertinya tidak begitu," kata Junhong lagi. Matanya melirik Youngjae, sepertinya menyuruh Youngjae untuk mundur saja dari acara makan malam bersama Yunho.

"Maafkan kami, Yunho- _ssi_ , sepertinya kami harus kembali," ujar Youngjae.

Yunho mengangguk mengerti dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk pergi, namun sebelum berdiri Yongguk terlebih dahulu berdiri dan merogoh saku depan celana untuk mencari kunci mobil yang dia simpan di sana.

"Aku akan mengantarkan mereka," ujarnya.

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan~" Yunho angkat bicara sebelum mendengar Himchan melayangkan protes dan Himchan hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah karena tak enak hati untuk menolak perkataan rekan kerjanya untuk yang kedua kali.

Himchan dibantuk Youngjae dan Junhong berjalan di depan, sedangkan Yongguk mengekori dari belakang. Menatap punggung Himchan yang bergetar pelan, rasa tak tega kembali muncul di hatinya. Ada banyak penyesalan yang Yongguk rasakan ketika Himchan kembali hadir dalam hidupnya. Bukan sebagai kekasih, tapi hanya sebatas hubungan antar rekan kerja. Entah apa yang membuatnya berpikir kalau dia harus melakukan sesuatu kali ini. Yongguk sudah menyakiti Himchan terlalu banyak.

Dan dia harus membayarnya dengan memberikan Himchan kebahagiaan.

"Ayah, kenapa membiarkan Yongguk pergi, sih?" terdengar suara protes dari Sumin.

"Ya, kan dia hanya berniat baik untuk menolong rekan kerjanya," jawab Yunho. "Sumin pulang sama Ayah saja ya?"

Sumin mencebikkan bibirnya, sesaat kemudian ponselnya berbunyi karena sebuah pesan yang masuk. Dari sudut matanya, Yunho bisa melihat sudut bibir Sumin yang terangkat menyunggikan senyum. Yunho hanya mendengus pelan melihatnya. Terlalu banyak permainan yang dimainkan di hadapannya sekarang.

"Sumin mau jalan-jalan dulu, Yah. Ayah pulang duluan saja," katanya.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, Sumin. Ingat kandunganmu." Yunho mewanti-wanti Sumin yang hanya tersenyum sebelum mengambil tasnya dan pergi keluar dari restoran tersebut.

Kini tinggalah Yunho sendiri, menyeruput minuman dinginnya dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang mengisi kekosongan di kepalanya sekarang. Senyum yang Sumin lukis di wajahnya saat menerima pesan dari seseorang. Yongguk yang terlihat panik saat melihat Himchan yang merasa pusing di kepalanya, padahal biasanya Yongguk tak sepeduli ini pada rekan kerjanya.

Apa yang Yunho tidak ketahui? Apa permainan yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang?

"Terlalu banyak teka-teki."

 **。。。。。。**

Yongguk merebahkan tubuh Himchan ke atas kasur di kamar hotelnya. Perlahan melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kaki juga melonggarkan kemeja biru muda yang dipakai pria itu. Youngjae dan Junhong berada di kamarnya. Satu ruang hotel tempat mereka menginap terbagi atas dua kamar lagi. Youngjae dan Junhong berada di satu kamar sedangkan Himchan sendirian di kamar yang satunya.

Sejak di mobil tadi Himchan yang merasa pusing sudah tertidur lelap. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan lelah. Padahal kata Youngjae, tadi siang dia masih baik-baik saja. Junhong sendiri lebih banyak diam sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Yongguk yang sedang menyetir dengan tatapan tidak suka. Yongguk mengabaikan itu pastinya.

"Mmmm..."

Himchan perlahan membuka mata. Pusing yang melandanya tiba-tiba tadi sudah sedikit mereda. Mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, Himchan mendapati sosok Yongguk yang sedang mengambil botol minum yang disediakan. Senyum tersungging di bibir pria cantik itu, namun cepat memudar ketika dia mengingat kalau antara dia dan Yongguk kini sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun.

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Himchan dingin.

Yongguk berbalik, tersenyum mendapati Himchan yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur. Perlahan dia mendekat lalu duduk di tepi ranjang, disamping Himchan yang masih terlihat lemas. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh dahi Himchan dan memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"Untung tidak demam," katanya.

Tangan itu ditepis segera oleh Himchan karena ada rasa tidak nyaman yang dirasakannya. Dengan cepat Himchan duduk dan meraih botol dari tangan Yongguk, menenggak air putih itu hingga habis tak tersisa.

"Buat apa kau mengkhawatirkanku sampai sebegitunya? Bukankah kita tidak saling kenal, Tuan Bang," cibir Himchan.

Yongguk meringis. Mengambil botol di tangan Himchan lalu meletakkannya di atas nakas. Perlahan meraih jemari Himchan lalu menggenggamnya lembut. Himchan bisa saja melepas genggaman itu kapanpun, tapi dia malah diam, menunduk dan tak ingin menatap wajah pria di depannya. Selalu sakit rasanya ketika menatap wajah pria itu dan kenangan-kenangan yang telah mereka lewati kembali terulang. Mengalir dengan lancar di otaknya tanpa bisa dia singkirkan.

Himchan galau. Bingung dengan perasaannya sekarang. Disaat dia ingin pergi, Yongguk malah kembali mengejarnya. Menangkap bayang-bayang yang dulu pernah mengisi hati. Himchan gundah. Pria ini sudah beristri seorang wanita yang cantik dan anggun. Himchan yang seorang laki-laki bisa apa? Dia hanya bisa jadi pemuas. Tidak bisa memberikan Yongguk keturunan. Himchan benci dirinya sendiri.

"Hime, kumohon dengarkan aku sekali ini," bisik Yongguk.

Himchan tahu, dia tahu Yongguk sama-sama frustasinya sekarang. Dia hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan apa yang akan Yongguk katakan padanya. Entah itu memintanya untuk pergi atau menyuruhnya untuk pergi lagi dan membatalkan kontrak kerja. Himchan tidak peduli. Dia akan melakukan semua yang Yongguk minta. Himchan harus sama egoisnya sekarang.

"Tunggu aku sebentar lagi... bisakah?" Yongguk mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Himchan. "Aku tidak mampu. Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Malam-malamku terasa panjang dan menyakitkan. Aku tahu kau merasakan hal yang sama, Hime."

Tangis Himchan mengalir bersama isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Air matanya menderas dan tak bisa berhenti. Perlahan dia mencoba mendengarkan apa yang Yongguk katakan padanya, mencoba mencernanya satu-satu.

"Kembalilah padaku, Hime. Biarkan aku menebus rasa sakitmu. Biarkan aku membahagiakanmu. Kali ini. Sekali lagi beri aku kesempatan," bisiknya.

"Tapi... bagaimana dengan anakmu... hiks..."

Inilah yang Yongguk suka dari Himchan. Dia selalu mendahulukan kebahagiaan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Himchan tidak bisa egois, tapi Yongguk berharap kali ini Himchan bisa melakukannya. Demi kebaikkannya sendiri, demi kebahagiaan Himchan yang selalu tertunda.

Yongguk menarik tubuh Himchan mendekat, membawa tubuh itu dan merengkuhnya kuat-kuat. Membiarkan Himchan menangis membasahi pundaknya. Himchan tidak boleh terus-menerus menahan kesedihan dan menyembunyikannya di balik senyum indah itu. Biarkan kali ini Himchan menangis sepuasnya.

"Pertama, itu bukan anakku. Kedua, aku akan menceraikan Sumi secepatnya..." Yongguk mengusap punggung Himchan sebelum mengucapkan permintaannya yang terakhir.

"Ketiga... jangan tolak aku ketika aku memintamu untuk menjadi pemeran utama di hidupku. Jangan pernah."

 **。。。。。。**

 ** _To be continued?_**

 **。。。。。。**

 **Coba tebak chapter depan jadi chapter terakhir atau bukan?**

 **Gak yakin juga sih aku~**

 **Tapi ini bakal segera selesai soalnya bakal ada fanfic BangHim yang baru~**

 **Okay, thanks for reading. Love you all.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sepasang mata itu terbuka lebar ketika cahaya pagi masuk dan mengganggunya. Tubuhnya terkukung dalam dua tangan besar yang melingkar, memeluk tubuhnya posesif. Himchan merasa matanya perih, mungkin bengkak karena dia menangis semalaman. Perlahan Himchan mengangkat lengan Yongguk lalu menggeser tubuhnya. Ah, wajahnya terlihat sangat kacau sekarang. Rambut pirangnya juga terlihat acak-acakan. Himchan geli melihat dirinya sendiri sekarang.

" _Hyung_."

Ada suara Youngjae yang memanggilnya dari luar. Himchan perlahan bangkit dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Youngjae berdiri di luar dengan segelas teh hangat di tangan kanan juga tangan kirinya memegang handuk hangat untuk mengompres mata Himchan. Youngjae ini memang begitu lembut dan pengertian, makanya Daehyun sangat mencintai Youngjae—walaupun pada Daehyun, Youngjae ini suka galak-galak menggemaskan.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Ajak Yongguk- _hyung_ untuk makan bersama juga," ujarnya, "Aku dan Junhong akan berolahraga sebentar. Selesaikan dulu masalah kalian berdua."

"Terima kasih, Jae."

Youngjae tersenyum lalu mengusap bahu Himchan. Di belakang Youngjae sudah ada Junhong dengan mukanya yang terus ditekuk. Sepertinya Junhong merasa kesal akan sesuatu.

"Kalau pria itu membuatmu menangis lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisinya, _Hyung._ Aku dan Jongup akan membunuhnyaaaaa!" seru Junhong.

Himchan terkikik geli melihat Junhong yang mencak-mencak karena di dorong oleh Youngjae keluar dari kamar hotel. Himchan kembali menutup pintu kamar dan duduk di depan meja rias yang ada di sana. Wah, wajahnya benar-benar sembab sekarang. Dibentangkannya handuk hangat itu lalu meletakkannya di wajah. Rasanya nyaman sekali.

"Matamu bengkak?"

Himchan menoleh tanpa menyingkirkan handuk itu dari wajahnya. Kepalanya mengangguk tanda dia mengiyakan pertanyaan Yongguk. Jelas matanya masih bengkak, dia tidak mencuci wajah setelah menangis kemarin malam. Dia langsung tertidur karena merasa lelah dan pusing. Himchan merasakan ada yang berlutut di hadapannya. Perlahan tangan itu menarik handuk hangat dari wajah Himchan. Wajah Yongguk yang baru bangun tidur ini selalu Himchan rindukan. Masih terlihat tampan walau rambut ikalnya terlihat seperti sarang burung kenari. Berantakan.

Yongguk menggunakan handuk yang sudah dia lipat itu untuk memijat-mijat mata Himchan pelan. Tak ada penolakan dari pria itu membuat Yongguk merasa lega, Himchan kembali menerima keberadaannya seperti dulu. Tangan Himchan terulur untuk merapikan rambut sarang burung itu. Keduanya tertawa pelan, hingga suara perut mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Yongguk berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Himchan.

"Ayo makan," katanya.

Himchan menurut, dia meraih tangan Yongguk yang menuntunnya berjalan menuju _pantry_ di ruang hotelnya. Dua buah roti bakar dengan selai stoberi sudah tertata rapi di atas meja. Keduanya duduk dan menyantap sarapan mereka. Sambil bertukar cerita, bercanda dan bergurau bersama. Menceritakan apa saja yang sudah terjadi dalam waktu singkat dimana mereka tidak bertemu. Yongguk memaki pria yang pernah menggoda Himchan, Himchan yang mencubit pipi Yongguk karena mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar. _Deja vu_. Semua ini pernah mereka alami, dulu.

"Setelah ini aku akan pulang ke hotel dan membereskan pakaianku," ujar Yongguk.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Bisakah aku tinggal di sini? Cutiku baru selesai hari minggu nanti," katanya lagi, "Aku malas bertemu Sumin."

Himchan mengangguk mengerti. Menolak juga, Yongguk pasti akan memaksa untuk mengijinkannya tetap tinggal di sana. Daripada masalahnya bertambah lagi nanti. Himchan sudah lelah sekali rasanya. Acara sarapan mereka selesai begitu saja tanpa masalah, tanpa tangis dan makian. Masalah antara dua hati itu sudah selesai sekarang. Himchan hanya tinggal menyiapkan hati untuk menanti hari dimana Yongguk akan melamarnya nanti.

Yongguk mandi lebih dulu sebelum Himchan. Dia harus kembali dan mengemas barang secepatnya. Setelah selesai mandi dan rapi, Yongguk menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang mencuci piring di _pantry_. Memeluk tubuh yang semakin kurus itu dari belakang dan menyesap aroma alami di ceruk leher pria itu. Himchan tertawa karena geli. Mematikan air lalu berbalik badan, menatap sepasang mutiara hitam di mata Yongguk. Jarak antara mereka menipis. Sepasang bibir itu bertaut dalam satu ciuman lembut. Tanpa sentuhan lebih, tanpa nafsu. Hanya tangan yang saling merengkuh. Saling menopang agar tidak terjatuh. Ciuman itu diakhiri dengan kecupan-kecupan manis di dahi, hidung dan pipi. Juga bisikan cinta yang disampaikan Yongguk pada Himchan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga. Sangat."

Dan Yongguk melepas rengkuhannya. Melambaikan tangan pada Himchan sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu kamar hotel yang tertutup perlahan. Kaki Himchan melemas, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Himchan ingin meloncat dan berteriak gembira.

Himchan cukup bahagia. Seperti ini juga, Himchan sudah bahagia. Bersama Yongguk di sisinya.

 **。。。。。。**

"Kau tahu, kan, masih ada beberapa bulan lagi sampai anak ini lahir."

Sumin menguncir rambutnya yang berantakan. Tangannya sibuk menepuk-nepuk _concealer_ di leher jenjangnya yang terkespos dari balik baju minim kesukaannya guna menutupi bercak merah yang ada di sana. Terdengar suara tawa laki-laki di belakangnya. Pria itu menghampiri lalu menyandarkan dagu di atas kepala Sumin, memperhatikan lekuk wajah cantik kekasihnya yang terpantul di cermin. Sumin itu cantik. Matanya tajam dan dagunya lancip. Fitur wajahnya benar-benar menampilkan wajah seseorang yang elegan. Tapi tidak dengan sifatnya.

"Sumin itu busuk, ya~" ujar pria itu. Tangannya mengelus pipi mulus wanita berstatus istri Yongguk tersebut. Mendengar itu Sumin tersenyum manis meraih tangan pria itu lalu mengecupnya.

"Banyak hal yang menuntutku menjadi seperti ini. Kau dan anak ini, salah satunya," kata Sumin. "Sabar sedikit, ya, Hongbin. Kita pasti bisa merebut perusahaan—"

"Perusahaan siapa, Sumin?"

Bukan suara pria itu—Hongbin. Sumin sangat mengenali suara berat yang kini tengah menggeram marah padanya. Di depan pintu kamar hotel yang dia tempati sekarang, ada Yongguk yang berdiri dengan senyum meremehkan yang terlukis di wajahnya. Yongguk tidak pernah menduga kalau dia akan mengetahui siapa Ayah dari anak yang Sumin kandung. Hongbin, salah satu dari pemilik perusahaan kecil tempat dimana Yongguk menanamkan saham, juga teman kuliah Yongguk dulu.

Tanpa memikirkan apa yang sedang dua orang itu lakukan di kamar, Yongguk berjalan masuk dan mengambil kopernya. Memasukkan baju-bajunya secara asal sebelum membawanya keluar dari kamar hotel.

Hongbin masih berdiri kaku di samping Sumin yang sudah terlihat panik. Dia tidak akan menyangka kalau Yongguk akan pulang secepat ini dan mengetahui rencananya dan Sumin.

"Ah, Hongbin. Berapa persen sahamku yang ada di perusahaanmu?" tanya Yongguk santai. Dia kembali masuk setelah menggiring kopernya keluar kamar. Matanya tak lepas menatap Sumin yang terus menggigit kuku merah panjangnya karena panik.

"Aaa... sekitar empat puluh lima persen...," jawab Hongbin. Sesekali tangannya mencuri gerak untuk mengusap punggung Sumin agar wanita itu tenang.

Menganggukkan kepala lalu meminum air dari botol air mineral yang ada di atas meja. Yongguk menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebelum dia mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan Sumin juga Hongbin.

"Kalau kau mau rumah yang kita tinggali bersama, lebih baik cepat kembali sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan menelantarkanmu di jalanan," katanya.

Sumin sudah berulang kali menghela nafas. Mencoba menyusun kebohongan dalam bentuk kata-kata untuk dijelaskan kepada Yongguk apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Hongbin masih diam. Dalam hatinya Sumin mengumpat karena laki-laki itu sangat tidak berguna. Apakah dia tidak bisa membantu Sumin berbohong untuk menjelaskan situasi?

"Dan Sumin. Kita bercerai."

Satu kalimat yang menjadi mimpi buruk yang panjang bagi Sumin. Yongguk keluar dari hotel dan segera kembali menuju hotel tempat Himchan menginap. Dari luar kamar, samar-samar terdengar teriakan amarah Sumin dan suara barang-barang yang membentur tembok dan lantai.

"BRENGSEK! RENCANAKU! SEMUA RENCANAKU!"

"Sumin, berhenti!"

"DIAM LAKI-LAKI TIDAK BERGUNA? TIDAK BISAKAH KAU BERBOHONG UNTUK MENJELASKAN SITUASI? BODOH!"

Sumin membantingkan badannya ke atas ranjang. Meremat helaian rambutnya kuat-kuat hingga beberapa helai rontok. Gila, Sumin bisa gila karena kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan harta milik Yongguk.

"Ini pasti... ada hubungannya dengan pria yang kemarin Yongguk antar..."

Masih teringat jelas di mata Sumin saat melihat bagaimana paniknya Yongguk ketika melihat keadaan Himchan yang mendadak sakit kemarin. Jelas sekali terlihat kalau Yongguk mengkhawatirkan Himchan dan kemarin pasti bukan pertama kalinya Yongguk dan Himchan bertemu. Pasti ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Pasti.

Sumin melirik Hongbin yang hanya bisa memijat pelipis karena melihat beberapa barang yang rusak di dalam kamar. Berapa uang yang harus dia keluarkan untuk mengganti beberapa kerusakan di kamar hotel ini? Sumin sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan hanya satu sekarang.

"Himchan... ya... Kim Himchan... Ini pasti karena pria bangsat itu..."

 ** _Drrt drrt_**

Itu ponsel Hongbin yang bergetar. Segera dia mengangkat sambungan telepon yang ternyata berasal dari sekretarisnya di kantor.

Wajahnya berubah mengeras seketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sekretarisnya. Sial karena Bang Yongguk bergerak terlalu cepat.

"Apa?! Yongguk mencabut sahamnya?!"

Dan mimpi buruk Sumin di mulai dari sekarang.

 **。。。。。。**

Cuti kerja Yongguk dan Himchan selesai dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di Seoul, tepatnya di apartemen milik Himchan. Sejak kembali dari Jeju, Yongguk memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara bersama kekasihnya itu.

Iya, kekasihnya.

Jangan terkejut karena Yongguk mengambil keputusan dengan sangat cepat. Dia hanya tidak ingin Himchan lepas lagi dari genggamannya. Yongguk sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pria berwajah cantik dan bermata kucing itu. Pria yang sudah memberikan segala yang dia punya—hati, juga tubuh—pada Yongguk meski pria itu sudah berulang kali menyakiti hatinya.

"Pagi, Tuan Bang~"

Pagi ini Yongguk dibangunkan oleh suara manis Himchan yang tiduran di atas tubuhnya. Tangannya sesekali menyubiti pipi Yongguk yang sedang mencoba untuk membuka mata. Kalau dimanja begini, Yongguk rasanya tidak ingin bangun. Jadi dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Himchan. Sesekali jemarinya mengetuk punggu Himchan pelan-pelan.

"Hei, bangun. Jangan malah memelukku," ujar Himchan.

"Aku masih mengantuk," bisik Yongguk dengan suara serak basah yang menggoda pendengaran Himchan.

"Tapi sekarang sudah jam tujuh. Jam delapan harus berangkat, kan?" Himchan menyingkirkan tangan Yongguk dari pinggang lalu memberi kecupan di pipi Yongguk sebelum dia beranjak dari atas tubuh Yongguk. "Cepat bangkit. Aku sudah bikin sarapan."

Tertawa kecil melihat Himchan yang menggerutu sebelum pergi keluar kamar. Yongguk merasa hari ini akan jadi hari yang baik baginya. Keadaan seperti ini akan sulit ditemui oleh Yongguk jika dia berada di rumahnya. Tahu, kan, Sumin bagaimana. Mengikuti Himchan menuju ruang makan. Hidungnya dimanjakan oleh aroma nasi goreng hangat dan kopi hitam yang sudah tertata rapi di atas meja makan kecil Himchan.

Selain manja-manja pagi, inilah yang Yongguk harapkan dari seorang istri. Memasakkan sarapan untuknya akan memberikan semangat hingga dia pulang bekerja nanti. Yongguk jadi tidak sabar, sangat tidak sabar untuk segera melamar dan menikahi laki-laki yang dia cintai itu.

Himchan sudah makan lebih dulu sebelum Yongguk bangun, dia keburu lapar mencium aroma masakannya sendiri. Sekarang Himchan sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton acara gosip di televisi sambil menyesap teh madu dalam cangkir kecil berwarna biru bening. Sesekali tertawa mendengar gosip-gosip para artis yang entah kenapa kelakuannya aneh-aneh.

"Kau terlihat seperti ibu rumah tangga kalau menonton gosip saat sarapan begini."

Yongguk yang sudah selesai dengan acara sarapannya memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang. Sesekali memberikan kecupan hingga wajah cantik itu memerah. Gemas.

"Sana sikat gigi dan ganti baju. Sudah kusiapkan di kamar," ujar Himchan.

"Kau tidak kerja?"

"Aku masuk kerja jam dua hari ini."

Yongguk mengangguk mengerti, kemudian seperti biasa, dia menuruti Himchan dan segera bersiap-siap sebelum Himchan mengomel lebih parah dari ini. Yongguk tersenyum ketika mengancingkan kemeja berwarna _maroon_ yang sekarang menempel di tubuhnya. Himchan dulu pernah membelikan kemeja ini dan baru sempat dipakai sekarang oleh Yongguk. Himchan masuk ke dalam kamar dan memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sedang memasang dasi dengan susah payah. Kebiasaan memang. Yongguk belum bisa memakai dasi dengan benar sampai sekarang. Himchan jadi membayangkan dua bulan Yongguk tanpa dirinya. Siapa yang memasangkan dasi untuk Yongguk ya?

Himchan inisiatif menghampiri Yongguk, menarik dasi yang masih melingkar di leher Yongguk lalu menyimpulkannya. Senyum terkembang di bibir Yongguk kala melihat wajah serius Himchan saat memasangkan dasi hitam itu. Sangat lucu.

"Sudah~"

Dan kecupan di dahi menjadi hadiah bagi Himchan yang sekarang tertawa kecil. Himchan senang dengan hadiah dari Yongguk. Hari ini sangat banyak kecupan yang Himchan terima, dia jadi merasa senang.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Sayang," ujar Yongguk.

Himchan menganggukkan kepala lalu memeluk tubuh Yongguk erat sebelum membiarkannya pergi bekerja. Tak lupa juga memberikan sebuah ciuman manis untuk menyemangati hari Yongguk.

Jika nanti ada yang bertanya kenapa Yongguk begitu semangat di kantor, mungkin dia akan menjawab karena ada malaikat yang tiba-tiba datang memberkati harinya. Iya, Himchan malaikatnya.

Tak lama setelah Yongguk berangkat kerja, Himchan menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumah dan berniat untuk memasak makan siang. Tapi dia baru ingat kalau bahan makanan di dalam kulkas sudah diolah menjadi sarapan tadi pagi, jadi Himchan memutuskan untuk pergi belanja ke supermarket terdekat.

Mengecek penampilannya di cermin lalu tersenyum. Memuji dirinya sendiri imut karena memakai _sweater hoodie_ berwarna _pink_ dan kacamata berwarna sama bertengger di batang hidungnya. Mengambil tas slempang kecilnya lalu berjalan menuju keluar unit apartemennya.

Begitu membuka pintu, dia dikagetkan dengan keberdaan seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri di depan unitnya. Menyimpulkan senyum dan melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Himchan.

Himchan tahu wanita ini.

Wanita yang harus dia hindari.

"Halo, Himchan- _ssi._ Aku Sumin, istri Yongguk."

Dan sesaat kemudian pendengaran Himchan memudar, begitu juga pandangannya yang memburam. Himchan merasakan cairan hangat yang meleleh keluar dari perutnya. Baunya anyir dan berwarna merah.

Darah.

"Salam kenal dan selamat tinggal."

 **。。。。。。**

 **END**

 **。。。。。。**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enggak ding~**

 **。。。。。。**

 **To be continued?**

 **。。。。。。**

 **Gajadi chapter terakhir ngehe.**

 **Thanks for reading, Love you all~**


	10. Chapter 10

Ada Yongguk yang berteriak geram di lorong rumah sakit. Beberapa kalo Jongup dan Junhong hendak menghentikannya, tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Yongguk tidak bisa tenang, sama sekali tidak bisa. Apalagi begitu mengetahui Himchan berada di rumah sakit sekarang, dia dan Yunho yang harusnya sedang mengobrol, membicarakan perihal perceraiannya dengan Sumin juga semua rencana yang sudah Sumin atur selama ini langsung tancap gas menuju rumah sakit tempat dimana Himchan dirawat.

Yunho sudah tahu apa yang terjadi diantara Yongguk dan Himchan semenjak pertama kali mempertemukan mereka di makan malam kemarin. Yongguk yang terus-menerus menatap Himchan dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Yunho yakin sekali ada hubungan di antara mereka. Dan Sumin yang tersenyum saat menerima pesan di ponselnya juga menarik perhatiannya, namun Yunho memilih untuk tetap diam dan sampai mana drama ini akan berjalan.

Bang Yunho tidak pernah menyangka Sumin akan bertindak sejauh ini sebelumnya. Karena dalam pandangannya, Sumin adalah wanita yang selalu berusaha tetap lembut meski ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa kesal.

Saat terjadi penusukan siang itu, kebetulan Junhong dan Jongup melihat kejadian tersebut dengan kedua mata mereka sendiri. Tadinya mereka berniat mengajak Himchan makan siang di luar sambil membahas soal renovasi klub Jongup, tapi mereka malah disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yangmenyeramkan. Untungnya Jongup sigap berlari dan menarik tangan Sumin cepat. Menahan wanita itu agar tidak lari dari sana dan anehnya Sumin hanya diam dengan senyum tipis yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Wanita itu sudah gila.

Akhirnya mereka berakhir di sini, dengan Junhong yang sudah menangis di depan pintu ruang _ICU_ dan Jongup yang menenangkannya. Yongguk yang kalut ketika melihat Sumin yang tersenyum tanpa dosa ketika melihat Yongguk datang menghampirinya.

Wanita itu berpikir, Yongguk akan memberi pelukan hangat atau ciuman di pipi karena Yunho juga ada di sana. Tapi nyatanya sebuah tamparan keras di pipilah yang dia terima, tapi senyumnya tidak memudar sama sekali.

"Yongguk kembali, syukurlah," ujar Sumin.

"Kau gila?!" Rasanya Yongguk ingin menjambak rambut Sumin sekarang, namun dia sadar kalau dia tidak boleh menyakiti wanita, menampar Sumin seperti tadi saja sudah membuatnya merasa bersalah. Tapi kenapa dia harus? Bahkan Sumin sudah bertindak lebih kejam daripada Yongguk sekarang ini. "Kau hampir membunuh orang, Sumin!"

"Ya, aku hampir membunuh orang yang mau merusak hubungan rumah tangga kita, Yongguk," ujar Sumin sambil mengelus perutnya. "Dia hampir saja mengambil Ayah dari anakku."

"Itu bukan anakku, kau bahkan bukan istriku lagi. Bukankah kita sudah menandatangani surat cerai kemarin, Sumin?!"

Sumin terdiam, menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Perlahan air matanya mengalir tanpa dia sadari. Tawa meluncur di antara isak tangisnya, Sumin bahkan merasa ini bukan dirinya lagi.

"Hongbin meninggalkanku...," adu Sumin. "Aku harus apa? Anakku juga akan bagaimana... Dia butuh ayahnya..."

Yongguk mengusap wajahnya kasar, berlutut di hadapan Sumin dan ini untuk pertama kali sejak pernikahan mereka yang telah berakhir, Yongguk menggenggam kedua tangan Sumin erat-erat. Sumin cukup terkejut, tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun ketika melihat air mata Yongguk mengalir begitu derasnya.

"Kau tahu bayaran dari apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Sumin..." Yongguk masih menggenggam tangan Sumin erat-erat. Walau bayi yang di perut Sumin bukanlah anak Yongguk, dia tidak mungkin membiarkannya begitu saja. "Aku akan merawat anakmu nanti."

Sumin terlihat mengembangkan senyum, tapi kembali pupus ketika mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Yongguk selanjutnya. Pria itu benar-benar memberi perhitungan yang tidak kira-kira pada Sumin meskipun dia sudah bersikap baik seperti ini. Sumin harus tahu apa karma yang akan datang padanya.

"Bukan berarti aku akan kembali menikahimu. Aku akan tetap melaporkanmu ke polisi karena kejadian ini dan setelah anakmu lahir aku akan merawatnya, membiayainya dan memberikan kehidupan yang layak untuknya," ujar Yongguk.

"Tapi Yongguk—"

"Dia masih tetap boleh bertemu denganmu. Kau Ibunya," ujar Yongguk final.

Sumin sama sekali tidak bisa membantah apa perkataan Yongguk. Apalagi yang akan dia tuntut dari Yongguk yang sudah sebaik ini padanya. Dia hanya dibutakan oleh harta Yongguk yang berlimpah hingga melupakan bagaimana Yongguk pernah mencoba untuk mencintainya dahulu. Tapi, dia malah dengan tidak tahu dirinya berselingkuh dengan pria lain, bahkan berusaha untuk merebut perusahaan Yongguk.

Sekarang Yongguk jatuh cinta dengan orang lain. Seorang pria yang masuk ke dalam kehidupan Yongguk dan memberikannya kenyamanan tanpa harus memandang siapa Yongguk dan seberapa kaya dirinya. Sumin kacau, bahkan dia berbuat nekat seperti ini setelah ditinggalkan oleh Yongguk dan Hongbin—selingkuhannya. Sumin hampir merenggut nyawa Himchan dan Yongguk masih mencoba untuk memaafkannya. Apa lagi yang akan Sumin tuntut?

"Maafkan aku... kumohon..."

"Kau sudah kumaafkan. Tapi, kumohon kau harus mengikuti semua kata-kataku. Kali ini. Kumohon biarkan aku bahagia dengan orang yang aku cintai, kau pun akan bahagia dengan kehidupanmu nanti."

Sumin menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan semua perkataan Yongguk. Membiarkan dirinya dibawa pergi oleh polisi yang sedari tadi menunggu mereka di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit. Bahkan kata-kata terakhir yang Yongguk katakan pun terdengar sangat manis di telinga Sumin.

Pria itu sudah sangat baik, tapi malah dia sia-siakan.

"Bawa dia pelan-pelan. Jangan bentak dia atau mengasarinya. Jaga anakku yang ada di perutnya."

Itu yang dikatakan oleh Yongguk. Dan Sumin sukses memeras air matanya hingga habis di dalam mobil polisi. Yunho menghampiri Yongguk yang masih menatap kepergian mobil polisi itu. Dilihatnya Yongguk yang tersenyum miris pada Sumin yang menangis deras seperti itu. Kenapa semua orang selalu menyesali perbuatannya di akhir cerita?

Tepukan di bahu menyadarkan Yongguk dari lamunannya. Dia melihat Yunho yang tersenyum pada Yongguk yang susah payah menghapus air mata. Anaknya ini jadi cengeng sekali kalau sudah menyangkut soal Himchan. Sebegitu cintanyakah Yongguk dengan pemuda cantik nan cerdas itu?

"Ayah tidak masalah dengan ini,:" ujar Yunho, "Asal kali ini kau benar-benar bisa bahagia dan menjaganya dengan baik."

"Benar tidak apa? Maksudku... Ayah punya menantu seorang laki-laki nanti. Tidak akan malu?" tanya Yongguk.

Yang menjadi jawabannya adalah anggukan mantap dari Yunho. "Ayah sama seklai tidak keberatan. Apalagi Himchan terlihat sangat cerdas dan bisa membantumu mengurus perusahaan," ujarnya.

Yongguk tertawa, perlahan menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Mereka berdua berjalan kembali mendekati ruang _ICU_. Junhong sudah tidak ada di sana dan Jongup menghampiri mereka berdua. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit lega kali ini, tapi masih mengeras ketika menghadapi Yongguk.

"Himchan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Kehilangan cukup banyak darah tapi untungnya ada stok darah di rumah sakit jadi bisa cepat di tangani," ujar Jongup. "Soal administrasi—"

"—Ah, biar saya yang urus."

Yunho pergi meninggalkan Yongguk dan Jongup berdua di depan _ICU_. Keduanya bertatapan tajam. Bisa Yongguk rasakan kalau Jongup masih marah padanya soal ini, tapi dia mana bisa protes. Jongup marah dan itu wajar. Himchan adalah sosok kakak satu-satunya yang Jongup miliki, satu-satunya orang yang Jongup bisa andalkan.

Mungkin kalau Himchan tidak selamat, Yongguk tidak akan bisa berdiri seperti ini di hadapan Jongup. Kemungkinan besar, dia akan mati juga di tangan Jongup.

"Kumohon kali ini, Tuan Bang. Jaga Himchan dengan benar," ujar Jongup. "Seperti yang pernah kau janjikan saat pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya."

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan—"

"—Jangan hanya bicara. Tunjukkan dengan tindakan. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana paniknya aku ketika tahu Himchan jatuh cinta? Aku tidak ingin melihatnya tersakiti untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan ada kejadian seperti ini. Rasanya aku hampir mati... kkhh.."

Suara Jongup bergetar di akhir kalimat yang dia ucapkan. Yongguk tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Jongup pelan, mencoba menenangkan pemuda yang kini menangis di depannya. Jongup bukanlah orang yang cengeng hingga harus menangis di depan orang yang tidak dia sukai begini. Tapi Jongup tidak lagi mampu membendung air mata dan ketakutannya. Dia takut, tidak akan bisa melihat Himchan lagi setelah ini. Jongup tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa hidup jika Himchan tidak ada di sampingnya. Bukan berarti dia tidak menghargai keberadaan Junhong. Tapi Himchan adalah salah satu penyemangat hidupnya yang selalu mendorong dari belakang ketika berhadapan dengan masalah.

Kini air mata Jongup tumpah di hadapan Yongguk, berarti dia sudah mempercayai Yongguk sepenuhnya. Bahwa pria itu akan bisa menjaga Himchan, akan bisa membahagiakan Himchan ke depannya.

"Aku berjanji, Jongup. Kali ini bukan hanya kata-kataku saja," biisiknya.

Jongup mendekat ke Yongguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yongguk. Menumpahkan air matanya hingga baju Yongguk basah. Yongguk hanya bisa tertawa pelan melihat sisi lemah Jongup. Apalagi Jongup yang terdengar lucu ketika memanggil nama Himchan dalam pelukannya.

Yongguk ingin mengangkat Jongup jadi adiknya.

"Percaya padaku sekali lagi. Ini kesempatan terakhirku," bisik Yongguk dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Jongup.

Yongguk juga berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia akan menjaga Himchan dengan hidup dan matinya. Tidak akan pernah membiarkan Himchan terluka barang seujung kukupun.

Karena Himchan adalah pemeran utama dalam hidupnya, mulai dari sekarang.

 **。。。。。。**

Himchan membuka mata ketika mendengar suara tangis yang menganggu tidurnya. Pagi sudah menjelang dan sinar matahari sudah mengganggu matanya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk segera bangun daripada melanjutkan tidurnya. Dia melirik jam, masih pukul enam pagi tapi sudah secerah ini.

"Sshh.."

Meringis ketika merasakan sakit pada bekas jahitan di perutnya. Ya, bekas jahitan yang membuatnya harus menjalani perawatan selama sebulan penuh di rumah sakit meski dia berkata kalau dia sudah tidak apa-apa.

Sudah setahun sejak kejadian yang menimpa Himchan itu berlalu, membuatnya tersenyum geli pada dirinya sendiri. Himchan merasa kalau dia memang orang yang tidak tahu diri maka dia pantas mendapatkan luka ini di perutnya. Hukuman untuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah merebut suami orang lain.

"Aaaaaaa..."

Ah, Himchan kembali sadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara anak kecil yang berteriak memanggil. Dia beranjak turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar berukuran kecil yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Oh, Himchan ingin sekali mencubit pipi gembil sang bocah yang sedang menangis kencang itu.

"Youngmin~"

Dengan sigap Himchan mengangkat tubuh Youngmin ke dalam gendongannya. Memeluk tubuh mungil bayi yang diberi nama Youngmin itu lalu menepuk-nepuk pantatnya pelan.

"Youngmin kangen mama?" tanya Himchan.

Iya, bayi itu tidak lain adalah anak dari Sumin yang masih berusia tiga bulan. Himchan menyetujui usulan Yongguk saat berkata akan merawat anak Sumin. Bagaimanapun juga Himchan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika bayi laki-laki itu tinggal bersama Ibunya di penjara. Himchan tidak tega.

"Pagi, Nyonya Bang."

Otomatis Himchan menoleh ke arah suara yang tadi memanggilnya. Ada Yongguk yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan botol susu berukuran kecil di tangannya. Pria itu menghampiri Himchan dan memberikan botol susu itu pada kekasihnya.

"Kau terbangun?" tanya Himchan.

"Ya, dan aku langsung membuat susu untu, Youngmin."

Yongguk memeluk Himchan dari belakang, melingkarkan tangannya dengan lembut di perut Himchan. Hidungnya menyesap aroma alami tubuh Himchan. Belum mandi pun wangi Himchan sudah sangat memabukkan bagi Yongguk.

"Tidur lagi sana, Tuan Bang," ujar Himchan.

"Tidak mau, Nyonya Bang. Aku sangat tidak sabar!" seru Yongguk.

"Ish, hentikan panggilan itu. Aku bukan 'Nyonya Bang'," gerutu Himchan sambil menikut pelan perut Yongguk.

Pria itu tertawa kecil lalu mengecup leher Himchan. Perlahan hingga turun ke bahu. Himchan sama sekali tidak protes, dibiarkannya saja Yongguk seperti itu, dia sibuk memberi susu pada Youngmin yang sekarang sudah mulai terkantuk lagi.

"Sebentar Yongguk."

Himchan melepas dot dari Youngmin yang sudah menutup matanya. Direbahkannya lagi tubuh si kecil ke atas ranjang bayinya lalu menyelimuti tubuh kecil itu dengan selimut bayi.

Setelah itu, Yongguk tiba-tiba membalik tubuh Himchan dan menggendong tubuh si cantik keluar dari kamar Youngmin menuju kamar mereka. Didudukkannya tubuh Himchan di atas ranjang, lalu dia berlutut di depan pria cantik itu. Senyum tak henti-hentinya terkembang di wajah Yongguk. Sepertinya dia sudah gila. Iya, gila akan cinta Himchan.

"Selamat pagi, sayangku. Kau siap untuk hari ini?"

"Hari ini?" tanya Himchan.

"Iya, hari ini. Kau ingat? Dua puluh enam Januari seperti yang sudah kita rencanakan. Jangan pura-pura lupa."

Himchan tertawa kecil lalu mengacak rambut berantakan Yongguk. Ditangkupnya pipi si tampan lalu dia menjulurkan lidah, mengejek Yongguk yang sudah terlihat kesal.

"Maaf, aku lupa hari ini ada apa," ujar Himchan jahil.

Yongguk langsung menarik tangan Himchan dari pipinya lalu menggenggam jemari itu erat-erat.

"Harus kukatakan lagi? LAGI?" tanya Yongguk yang dijawab oleh anggukan dari Himchan. "Okay, baiklah. Baiklah."

Yongguk berdehem, merapikan rambut lalu mengusap wajahnya pelan. Kemudian dia membenarkan posisi berlututnya lalu kembali meraih kedua tangan Himchan dan menggenggamnya sangat erat.

"Kim Himchanku yang tercinta. Hidup dan matiku."

"Euwh, _cheesy_."

Yongguk tertawa melihat Himchan yang mengkerut hidung ketika mendengar kata-kata manis dari Yongguk. Tapi pria itu tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Masih ada kalimat lain yang harus dia katakan pada kekasihnya itu.

"Dengarkan aku untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Himchan memiringkan kepala. Senyum manis terlukis di wajahnya, menunggu-nunggu apa yang akan Yongguk katakan selanjutnya meskipun dia sudah tahu apa. Dia pura-pura lupa perihal apa yang akan terjadi hari ini hanya untuk membuat Yongguk mengatakan hal itu lagi. Hal yang membuat Himchan sangat bahagia selama hidupnya.

"Kim Himchan, mulai sekarang, mulai hari ini. Maukah kau melepas margamu dan menggantinya dengan margaku agar kita bisa terus berpasangan sampai mati? Maukah kau menyambut pagi dengan aku yang masih tertidur di sampingmu setiap hari sampai kau bosan dan melihat keriput di jelek di wajahku?"

Senyum Himchan berganti dengan tawa. Dia membalas genggaman tangan Yongguk tak kalah eratnya.

"Kim Himchan. Maukah kau menjadi pemeran utama di hidupku? Di hatiku? Selama-lamanya? Dan jangan bilang kau lupa kalau hari ini kita akan menikaaaaahhh."

Yongguk terlihat frustasi adalah hal yang lucu bagi Himchan. Pria itu senang ketika melihat pria yang dicintainya itu terlihat sangat kesal sekarang. Himchan menarik tangannya, melepaskan genggama Yongguk. Kini lengannya mengalung di leher panjang Yongguk dan jarak diantara mereka menipis.

Himchan tersenyum menggoda kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir Yongguk sebelum dia mendekati telinga Yongguk dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau menjijikkan, sayang. Tapi aku suka dan aku selalu mau."

Yongguk mengembangkan senyum geli saat Himchan mengecup pipinya.

"Aku mau jadi apalahmu itu."

"Istriku, sayang. Istriku!"

Pagi itu, dua puluh enam Januari akan menjadi tanggal bersejarah bagi Himchan. Dimana dia seluruh hidupnya akan berubah. Dimana perannya di hati Yongguk juga akan berubah.

Himchan akan jadi pemeran utama dalam hidup Yongguk seperti Yongguk yang sudah sejak lama menjadi pemeran utama dalam hidup Himchan. Himchan tak bisa membendung senyum ketika mendengar Yongguk mengatakan sesuatu yang manis padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Bintangku. Selamanya."

Dan mulai sekarang, Himchan akan menulis kisah cintanya sendiri. Bersama Yongguk yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Mencari akhir bahagia, bersama, selamanya.

 **。。。。。。**

 **END**

 **。。。。。。**

 **Saya merasa harus update hari ini karena** **—** **HAPPY 6th ANNIVERSARY B.A.P!**

 **Terima kasih BABYz yang sudah mau stay sama B.A.P.**

 **Terima kasih juga para reader yang sudah baca work ini sampai tamat. Ya, work ini resmi tamat!**

 **Soal sequel, emang bakal saya buat. Tentang JongLo, tentang Sumin dan tentang DaeJae yang jarang muncul di sini HAHAH.**

 **Okay, sekali lagi thanks buat Moon Vibes yang reviewnya selalu bikin semangat. Buat sushimakipark, Yamapan31 dan yang lain yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Okay, tunggu fanfic BangHim yang baru ya. Bakal segera di update, tapi kasih saya waktu buat istirahat dulu.**

 **Fanfic BangHim selanjutnya judulnya Going Crazy. Ceritanya tentang Himchan yang diteror sama stalker dan minta bantuan ke Yongguk buat ngadepin itu stalkernya.**

 **Kemungkinan juga bakal di publishnya di wattpad sih. Di sini ada yang mainannya wattpad gak? Kalau ada bisa langsung follow aja ya, soalnya biar lebih gampang balas-balas komen kalian.**

 **Kalau ada yang mainan wattpad bisa follow saya chrnoir ya.**

 **Love you all. Sampai ketemu lagi~**


	11. Sumin dan Youngmin

Bagi seorang Ibu, hal yang terberat di dunia ini adalah ketika dia harus merelakan anaknya bersama orang lain, kehilangan anaknya dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi adalah ketika anak tidak menganggapnya sebagai seorang Ibu. Tapi Sumin adalah salah satu Ibu yang beruntung karena masih bisa melihat anaknya tumbuh besar dan bahagia meski bersama dengan orang lain.

Putra kecilnya bernama Youngmin kini sudah menginjak usia sepuluh tahun, memiliki rambut ikal kecoklatan dan senyum lebar karena gigi-giginya besar, juga terawat. Tidak ada gigi yang bolong ataupun keropos dan ompong. Tubuh Youngmin juga tinggi untuk anak seumurannya, pasti dia sangat rajin meminum susu dan makan yang sangat banyak.

"Mommy!"

Youngmin berlari tergopoh-gopoh bersama boneka Alpaca di dalam pelukannya. Menghampiri dengan senyum cerah ceria, membuat Sumin mau tak mau melukis senyum kala melihatnya. Senyuman Youngmin membuat orang lain ingin ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

"Mommy, kata Donghyun, Youngmin boleh menginap di rumahnya."

"Benarkah?"

Youngmin menganggukkan kepala, kemudian perlahan memanjat untuk duduk di pangkuan _Mommy_ nya, _Mommy_ Himchannya tersayang.

"Boleh bawa alpaca juga!" seru Youngmin lagi.

Himchan tertawa pelan lalu mengusap-usap rambut Youngmin, lalu memindahkan Youngmin ke kursi di sampingnya dan menyuruh untuk menghabiskan makanan dan jus tomatnya.

Sumin tersenyum lembut, lembut sekali. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, dia bisa melihat anaknya kembali. Bukannya Yongguk dan Himchan tidak mau mempertemukan Sumin dengan Youngmin, tapi Sumin sendiri yang menolak untuk bertemu. Sumin ingin berbenah diri agar bisa menjadi seorang Ibu yang pantas untuk anak yang manis, pintar dan tumbuh dalam lingkungan baik seperti Youngmin.

"Kuharap kau mempertimbangkan lagi apa yang kukatakan tadi, Sumin," ujar Himchan, tapi dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sumin. Dia menolak apa yang Himchan tawarkan padanya.

"Tidak, Himchan. Aku tidak berhak untuk itu," katanya.

"Tidak, Sumin. Siapapun berhak untuk ini. Lagipula..."

"Sudah, Himchan... Aku sudah memutuskannya begitu," ucap Sumin final.

Himchan menghela nafas kemudian melirik Youngmin yang sudah menghabiskan suapan terakhir. Himchan tahu putranya itu sedang bertanya-tanya siapa wanita yang sedang duduk mengobrol dengan Himchan sekarang. Akhirnya, mau tak mau Himchan harus angkat bicara. Sumin terlalu keras kepala dan Youngmin terlalu penasaran meski tak berkata.

Begitu-begitu juga, Himchan sudah terlatih sebagai seorang Ibu. Nalurinya muncul setelah merawat Youngmin dalam waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang sebentar. Sepuluh tahun, dari Youngmin masih menjadi bayi merah yang baru dilahirkan.

"Youngmin mau berkenalan dengan adik Mommy?"

Kepala Youngmin mendongak bergantian menatap Himchan dan Sumin dengan mata bulat yang penuh kepolosan. "Adik Mommy?"

Alis Sumin berkerut risih, tapi tangannya kini digenggam erat oleh Himchan. Jempol tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus, menenangkan.

"Berarti _Aunty_?"

"Hmm.. Hmm~" Himchan menggeleng dan telunjuknya bergerak ke kiri-kanan menandakan kalau perkataan Youngmin salah. "Panggil adik Mommy dengan sebutan yang sama seperti Mommy."

"Hmm~ Sebutan yang sama seperti Mommy? Nanti Youngmin punya dua Mommy, dong?"

"Youngmin tidak suka punya dua Mommy?"

"Tidak, Youngmin hanya bingung kalau kalian berdua Mommy. Nanti Youngmin panggil keduanya menoleh," jelasnya. Sungguh logika yang sangat simpel.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu Youngmin boleh panggil dengan sebutan selain Mommy."

Youngmin tersenyum cerah, dia turun dari kursi, melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya menuju ke arah Sumin yang masih menatap Himchan ragu-ragu.

Terkejut dia ketika merasakan sepasang tangan kecil yang menyentuh lengannya. Begitu hangat dan dirindukan. Sumin menitik air mata kala mendengar suara manis Youngmin menyapa pendengarannya dengan satu kata yang menggetarkan hatinya. Membuat Sumin langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh kecil Youngmin erat-erat. Hatinya tak mampu menahan haru dan rindu.

"Mama, jangan menangis."

Dan Sumin baru saja menyadari, kalau dunia ini sudah terlalu baik padanya.

 **。。。。。。**

Bagi seorang Ibu, hal yang paling membuat bahagia adalah ketika melihat anaknya tumbuh besar dengan pendidikan juga sifat yang baik.

Dan di sinilah Sumin, berdiri di samping Youngmin yang tersenyum cerah dengan sebuah toga di tangannya. Berpidato di depan para hadirin sebagai mahasiswa yang lulus dengan nilai terbaik di universitasnya. Menyebut nama Himchan dan Yongguk dengan bangga, tak lupa juga menyebut nama Sumin yang kini hampir saja menangis mendengarkannya.

Kata penutupan di pidato Youngmin membuat getaran yang sama seperti yang dulu pernah dia rasakan saat pertama kali Youngmin memanggilnya.

"Mama, terima kasih telah melahirkan Youngmin. Karena Mama, Youngmin bisa berdiri di sini sekarang dan menyebut nama Mama dengan bangga. Youngmin sayang Mama."

 **。。。。。。**

 **Sumin dan Youngmin**

 **Finish**

 **。。。。。。**

 **Next : Daehyun dan Youngjae**

 **Sumin di sini Sumin Sonamoo kalau ada yang nggak tau wkwk**

 **Youngmin anaknya Sumin itu Youngmin MxM, Donghyun yang disebut sama Youngmin itu anak Daehyun Youngjae, Donghyun MxM yang katanya mirip Daehyun. Kata aku juga mirip, sih, matanya wkwk.**


End file.
